


Lost Bird

by blackrose_17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Robin (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Batfamily Wants Tim Back, Bucky Adopts Tim, F/F, F/M, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason is a softy, Jealous Dick Grayson, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Isn't Surprised, The Avengers Aren't Going to Make It Easy, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Tim just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Outcast from his pack Tim Drake-Wayne is broken. An omega needs it pack and he thought he had found one with the rest of the Wayne family and that he had found his alpha in Dick but now cast aside Tim is left adrift.Steve Rogers will be the first one to say that Bucky has a habit of picking up strays and he isn't at all surprised when Bucky brings home the abandoned omega Tim. It takes time but slowly Tim finds happiness with the Avengers and possibly found the pack he always wanted. So, of course, that is when the Batfamily arrives wanting their lost bird back. Can they prove to Tim that he is wanted by them? That he is pack? And will the Avengers even let them talk to Tim?
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain/Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tim Drake, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson, Loki/Thor, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Owens & Zeddmore Washington & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake & Peter Parker, Tim Drake & Tam Fox, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 143
Kudos: 971





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chaptered fic focusing on Tim. I should be working on other stories but this one won't leave me alone. I love the idea of Bucky deciding that Tim is the perfect blend of him, Tony and Steve and should be their adopted son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank kingstoken for making me this wonderful banner for my story.

Tim Drake stared at the Wayne Manor, the place that he once he had hoped and thought that he had found a place that he could call home only to have it stripped away from him. It hurt to see Damian in the Robin outfit, to know that Dick had taken it away from him.

The omega let out a small whine, one that he tried to silence he had thought that he had finally found a pack and _his_ alpha but he was wrong.

It burned deep within him that Dick hadn't trusted him enough, that he hadn't believed in him when he told him that Bruce was alive.

Dick the one person that Tim trusted and loved above everyone, the one that Tim had been so certain would always have his back had instead hurt him the worst.

The moment Tim saw Damian in the Robin suit a cracked had formed between him and the others, one that only grew at each cruel word from Damian reminding him that he wasn't really family along with every reminder from Jason that he was only a replacement, the throw-away son and brother and as try as hard as Tim refused to let those words get to him it looked like they had been right all along.

"I am the unwanted son." Tim whispered his voice tapering off into a choked sob, "Just the replacement, a filler." Tim didn't want to believe that it was true but he was a detective, he was... no, he had been Robin and partner to Batman he knew how to look at the evidence and everything he believed looked to be a lie and that Damien and Jason had been right this whole time.

He knew that this wasn't his place anymore and as much as it hurt it was time to move on and put Timothy Drake-Wayne behind him.

But it was hard, harder than Tim ever thought it would be to turn away from the manor he had called home for so long to say goodbye to the pack that he had thought he had belonged to.

"Goodbye," Tim whispered under his breath as he forced himself to move. It was time to move on no matter how hard it was and start anew.

Every step that Tim forced himself to take felt like he was walking barefoot on a bed of thrones, he knew that if he still had Kon and Bart to turn to, to cling to that he might have not been so destroyed over losing the Robin suit, his place in the family and Dick but he didn't and their losses only added to his pain and agony.

Tim pushed himself to move even as his mind replayed everything over and over again. If Dick had asked him he would have given up the Robin suit even though it would have pained him to do so.

"Why can't I ever be enough?" Tim didn't understand why no one wanted him to stay. His parents rather travel than spend time with him, he never knew love and affection. They didn't want him, that much was clear and it only became clear when he presented as an omega instead of an alpha like his mother wanted and his dad hoped for. Janet Drake wanted an alpha heir to groom to take over and be the CEO of Drake Industries she was not happy to have an omega son. Even though omegas were to be treasured and cherished to Janet and many in the business world they had no place in the boardroom let alone a CEO.

Jack had tried in the end Tim knew that but Dana had been more important to Jack and he knew that Jack had wanted to start a family with her. Tim had loved his parents or as much as he could, it was hard when they spent more time away from him and made it clear that he was a disappointment. His first real family had been with Bruce, Dick, and Alfred. Tim had finally known what it felt like to belong to a pack. 

It had taken time, Tim knew that Bruce had been hurting from the loss of Jason, his son and that is why the alpha kept him at arm's length he was mourning the loss of his son and didn't know what to do with this omega that refused to leave and let Batman be swallowed by the darkness he fought against. Tim knew that he was right that Batman needed Robin to be the light to his darkness and when Bruce lost Jason.

Tim had been a replacement just like Jason claimed he was. Tim was never meant to be a part of Bruce's pack that became clear when Damian appeared and tried to kill him and not one of the alpha's he was around did anything besides giving the younger but deadly alpha a scolding. Packs love and cherish their omegas and protect them from harm if Tim had really been their pack omega.

The final blow had come when Dick took Robin away from him and given it to Damian without discussing it with him first or asking if Tim was ready to let go of Robin and move on to something else. Seeing Damian's smug look as he appeared in the Robin uniform didn't hurt as much as Dick doing it behind his back.

Tim wasn't sure how to describe his feelings for Dick. He had been in awe of him the moment they met that faithful night at the circus when Dick hugged him for their photo. Tim didn't know a time when he wasn't in love with Dick. The alpha had influenced Tim for so much on his life. His first hug came from Dick and he never forgot the way Dick smelled, he never wanted to let the older boy go.

Dick became his first crush and his first love. Dick was everything Tim wanted in an alpha, in Tim's eyes he is the perfect alpha and Tim pushed himself to be the perfect omega in hopes that someday Dick might see him as more than a little brother.

He knows now that it is a hopeless dream.

Slowly Tim had been replaced in Dick's heart by Damian, it tore into Tim every time Dick stood by and did nothing but try and defend Damian when he tried to kill him, emotionally and verbally abused him.

"Kon, I miss you," Tim whispered, wishing that his best friend was there to comfort him.

Kon, if things had gone differently Tim could have seen himself with Kon but his best friend had been in love with Cassie and Tim's heart stubbornly longed for Dick. Still, that didn't stop Tim from wondering about what could have been with Kon, if things had just been a little different. Maybe if Kon had been around Tim would have found the strength to walk away sooner before he was cast out, unwanted and no longer needed.

The Drake mansion had never been home, the Wayne Manor was no longer home, the Titans Tower was haunted with ghosts and Tim couldn't be in there not when he would never spend time with Kon or Bart again, he knows that they still have a stack of unwatched movies that will never be seen Tim couldn't bear to watch them now that Kon and Bart weren't around to enjoy them, throw popcorn at the screen or complain loudly why they sucked.

Tim, the Robin whose plans had planned was alone and adrift he didn't belong anywhere and he had no place to call home. He was alone. "After all this time you would think I would be used to this," Tim whispered under his breath as he gave in to the pain that was consuming him.

* * *

James 'Bucky' Barnes formerly the Winter Soldier was enjoying the freedom of the open road on the bike that his omega had made especially for him. He didn't like to be away from his pack and his mates and their bouncing baby boy but sometimes he needed to get away and he was thankful that Steve and Tony understood that even though he was free of Hydra's triggers he still needed to ride and remind himself that it was real he was no longer Hydra's weapon or puppet.

James, Steve and Tony had been in Gotham because Tony had an important meeting coming up and there was no way that Steve and Bucky would let their omega go without them. Especially when he had their pup Peter with him.

The scent of an omega in agony nearly caused Bucky to lose control of his bike, his skills quickly kicked in and he regained control. The alpha in him was roaring to seek out and comfort the omega in distress, pulling the bike over to the side he turned it off and climbed off it. There was an omega that needed to be cared for and he would do it.

* * *

Tim knew that if anyone came upon him at this moment, especially if it was Damian or Jason they would mock him for his weakness and proving that he didn't belong as a member of their family or in a cape. He wasn't worthy of the Robin mantel.

_"We were right about you Timothy, you are nothing but a disgrace not worthy to be a Drake heir."_

Tim could hear his mother's voice hissing her disdain, he let out another whimper as he covered his ear trying to block out her voice.

_"Replacement."_

_"You are not worthy of the cape, Drake. Can't you see that no one wants you here."_

Voice after voice. Insult after insult cascaded over him and all Tim wanted was to be free from them.

He didn't notice that he wasn't alone until the soothing scent of a protective alpha wrapped around him and Tim let out a soft whimper as he leaned into the hold. His omega crying out at the comfort.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Bucky promised as he drew the shaking omega into his arms. He offered what comfort he could, while a big part of him wanted to hunt down whoever did this to this boy a bigger part of him was urging him that comforting the omega was the most important thing.

"No one will ever hurt you again, not while I am around," Bucky vowed.

Tim for the first time in a long time felt hope, he knew that this alpha would keep his promise and he clung to the alpha feeling safe for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky brings back his newest stray in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by the response to this story. I was so nervous to post it but the idea of Bucky adopting Tim just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm so glad to see that others are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Gotham City had a certain charm one the artist side in Steve Rogers had him itching to pull out his sketchbook and draw. Something he had done earlier that day with Peter.

Still, while it had its charm it didn't change the danger that lingered in her shadows.

So when Tony announced that he had business in Gotham and Peter batted his sweet brown eyes at him begging to come along with his daddy, he even through in a trembling lower lip as he said please. It was no secret that Peter knew that he had his three dads wrapped around his pinky. So when they saw Tony caving Bucky and Steve announced that they were coming with them.

After all, someone needed to make sure that someone kept them safe. Gotham had more than her fair share of dangers.

It was also why four-year-old Peter Stark-Rogers-Barnes who was supposed to be in bed was still up coloring in his book. He had made it clear he wasn't going to bed until he gave his papa Bucky his good night kisses. 

Behind Peter keeping a watchful eye on their small human was the sweet chocolate colored Peggy the Pit-bull and Anna the calico kitten, using Peggy as a pillow, both named after two spitfire women who played an important role in all of their lives.

Both strays that Bucky had found abandoned and abused. Steve had just sighed as Bucky came home with an injured Pitbull in his arms, his murder strut in full force as he gently laid the injured pup down. Steve was well used to Bucky picking up strays. Usually, he cared for them and then took them to no-kill shelters that he volunteered at, something that Sam had suggested and Bucky liked the idea, but Peggy and Anna were different they refused to leave. Upon mating and Tony becoming pregnant with their first child, Steve, Tony and Bucky stepped aside from the Avengers to focus on their family and Bucky hadn't known what to do with himself is why Sam suggested it.

_"You try saying no to that look,"_ Bucky commented and when Peggy turned her sad eyes on Steve and Tony they had been powerless against that look.

Anna, well she loudly declared they were her humans and put on a pretty dramatic show any time someone mentioned a shelter around her.

It helped their cases that Peter adored them as much as they adored him.

“He is as stubborn as us all.” Tony murmured as he leaned into Steve's side letting the scent of one of his mates surround him. 

Steve's chest vibrated with his laughter as he tugged Tony closer and pressed a kiss on the top of his head as they watched Peter glance at the door tiny little puppy yawns escaping him every so often as he awaited for Bucky to return to the hotel room. "That he is. More Bucky than anyone." Steve had years of experiencing Bucky's stubbornness and since they claimed Tony as their mate and had Peter Bucky seems to have gotten even more stubborn.

The smell of omega in distress has Steve growling and Tony letting out a small whimper.

"Daddy? Dad? Are you okay?" Peter looked up in alarm at the sound his fathers were making. Peggy was up ready to protect her family as Anna let out a hiss, she didn't like her sleep being disturbed and whoever did so would feel her wrath.

The door to their hotel room opened before either could answer Peter as the room filled with the protective scent of an alpha and an omega in distress.

The look on Bucky's face reminded Steve of the look he wore when one of the press said something about Tony when they first started courting him. Many times he had to hold his partner back from unleashing everything he had learned on Hydra on them. Even though Steve didn't want to, he had issues with how certain members treated his mate, he found that giving the Captain America disapproval look worked a lot better than attempted murder.

So really the sight of Bucky arriving with an omega wrapped up in his arms, clinging to him that if he let Bucky go he might disappear on him shouldn't have surprised Steve all that much. Bucky always did that, taking care of those who needed to be cared for and protected.

"You know when I talked about us giving Peter a sibling this isn't what I had in mind," Tony commented as he bent down to pick up Peter and began to bounce a very curious looking Peter in his arms.

Tony had always wanted a mate to love him like Jarvis and Anna had loved each other. There were times when he felt more like their child than his parents, they never hid how much they loved him. But as the years went on his dreams of having an alpha who truly loved him, not one that could use him to gain access to his inventions or to use him for the frame dating Tony Stark gained or live off his money. His dreams of having a family withered away.

Until that day he met Steve Rogers, the man his father had obsessed over. It hadn't been easy but eventually, they found their way to one another.

Then they discovered that Bucky was alive, Tony had grown up on the tales of the epic love between Steve and Bucky two alphas who didn't care that it went against the normal. He had been so sure that he would be left behind and forgotten.

Steve and Bucky put an end to those fears quickly.

_"Tony, you were what was always missing. No other omega turned our heads or gained our attention because you weren't born yet. We had been waiting for you. Everything we have gone through was worth it because, in the end, we found you. The missing piece to our souls." Steve had spoken from the heart as he cupped Tony's face in his hands._

_Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing and glanced over at Bucky._

_"He's right doll. Having you in my life is worth everything Hydra put me through. You are the bright spot that lights the shadows."_

That night Tony became the mate to the both of them, he just wishes that he could have spared his alphas from all the pain they had suffered through.

“That is Timothy Drake-Wayne the man we are supposed to be meeting tomorrow,” Tony commented once he realized who the omega in Bucky's arms is. Tony knew Bruce Wayne and more than once he knows Pepper had tried to steal Tim away from Wayne Enterprise to come work for her. Tony didn't buy the Brucie act for a second and he knew that he loves his sons so very deeply so it boggled him that Bruce's only omega son was in such a state and not one of them were looking for him. "What happened?"

"I found him in the middle of a breakdown, he was in pure distress and there was no sign of his pack anywhere," Bucky growled out as he tightened his grip on the young omega in his arms.

Steve let out a sigh he knew that look in Bucky's eyes, “You can't adopt him Bucky.”

“Watch me,” Bucky growled out. "If his pack doesn't want him then we will care for him."

Tony let out a sigh he was wondering how he was going to explain this all to Pepper that Bucky had found Bruce Wayne's omega son and had no intentions of giving him back. "Okay everything else can wait right now we need to care for him."

Peter didn't understand what his parents were talking about but he stared at the older boy in his papa's arms and he was holding him the way papa did to him when he had a nightmare, "Is he, my new brother."

"Yes."

"No."

"Will see."

Peter glanced down at his beloved pets he didn't understand adults at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim woke to the feeling of being watched but years of training had his instincts telling him that he wasn't in any danger, opening his eyes slowly Tim found himself looking into a pair of curious brown eyes that belong to the most adorable kid ever.

The kid's face broke out into a warm smile, the kind that filled a person with warmth. “Oh good, you're awake! I’m Peter Stark-Rogers-Barnes and my papa found you.”

It took a moment for Tim's brain to catch up, he wasn't firing on all cylinders since he had yet to have his beloved coffee. But slowly it came back to him, him realizing that he was and had never been a member of Bruce's pack. That the alpha he has loved since before he knew what love was could so easily cast him aside for someone new.

He had tried not to let Damian's comments get to him, he knew it was his training from the League but it hurt. It hurt when Jason his Robin tried to kill him and called him a replacement. It hurt when Damian degraded him, his status as omega and his place not only as Robin but his place in the pack. Not to mention trying to kill him. It hurt when Dick took the suit from him without asking, that he thought he was crazy, it hurt when Dick turned his back on him.

_'No, I will not think of them.'_ Tim shoved his pain to the side as he recalled the protective scent of alpha and the vow, _"No one will ever hurt you again, not while I am around."_ "That was your papa?"

Peter nodded his head a bright smile on his face. "My papa is the best! He brought me, Peggy and Anna! They needed to be loved and cared for! He saved him!"

Tim followed Peter's gaze to see the sweetest looking pitbull looking at him and a kitten that reminded him a little of Jason and Damian staring at him if he hurt its human Tim would have a tiny ball of fury coming at him. "Your papa sounds like a wonderful man."

Peter was bouncing where he stood, the smile that Tim didn't think could get any bigger grew, "All my dads are the best but papa finds those who need to care for a loved and looks after them." Tilting his head Peter studied Tim, "Is that what happened to you? Did someone hurt you?"

Tim felt his heartbreak all over again, "Yeah someone did." He managed to choke out.

The next thing Tim knew he had a lapful of Peter, "That's okay you have us now. I'll be the best little brother ever!"

Tim could only stare at Peter's eyes where shining brightly that was not what he expected to hear, he thought he would be tossed out the moment he woke up.

Peter didn't seem to notice his confusion, "I can't wait for you to meet DUM-E, U and Butterfingers they are daddy robots!"

Tim knew that he should put a stop to this the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt this sweet boy when he found out that Tim wouldn't be coming with him but he couldn't. It had been so long since anyone wanted to spend time with him.

* * *

Bucky refused to fidget at the look on Virginia “Pepper” Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and one of the scariest alphas he had ever met face. It certainly didn't help that Natasha was standing behind her mate a knowing look on her face.

“When you and Steve announced you were going along with Tony I thought you would be keeping him out of trouble not finding your own.” Pepper knew that she should have sent Rhodey along with them.

“Ain't my fault people in Gotham don't know how to care for their omegas,” Bucky grumbled out.

Pepper refused to sigh, “That may be true but the omega in question is the adopted son and current CEO of Wayne Enterprise. The young man that Tony was there to come to a business arrangement with.”

"Yes, but think about this Pepper we could have one of the most brilliant minds working for us! I could take him on as an intern!" Tony piped up, he had thought about it all night long and the broken young man reminded himself too much of himself when he was younger.

This time Pepper let out a sigh as she turned her gaze onto Steve who sent her a small shrug. "You know when they get like this it is hard to talk them out of anything." Steve's tone was apologetic. "Just be glad that Peter isn't here." No one could say no to Peter and the little boy knew it.

Pepper rubbed her temples she could feel a headache beginning to form. "Again you cannot just randomly adopt omegas you find. This is very different from puppies and kittens."

"He is an omega in need. I couldn't just leave him there alone. No self-respecting alpha would do such a thing." Bucky growled out. His hands fisting at his side as he fought the urge to stalk out of the room and hunt down the Wayne family and let them know what he thinks of their treatment towards their omega.

As if sensing his mate's murderous thoughts Tony leaned into Bucky's side. "He is safe. You protected him." Tony whispered soothingly.

"Pepper, I understand that this could cause issues but you didn't see Timothy a caring alpha would have reacted the same was as Bucky did. I know I would have." Steve explained.

Pepper let out a soft sigh, "I understand perfectly Steve and I would have done the same thing. I will have to let someone know. Could you try and find out if there is someone he trusts that we should contact to let them know he is okay."

"We can do that," Steve reassured Pepper.

"Thank you but please try and not adopt any more omegas on this trip, that is all I ask." Pepper wasn't begging but she was close to it.

"We make no promises but we will try our best," Tony spoke up sending Pepper a smile.

"Well, I guess that is the best I can hope for. Just don't make me send Natasha to keep you all in line." With Pepper's threat hanging in the air she ended the video call.

"That is one scary woman," Bucky muttered, Tony and Steve could only agree.

"Why do you think I made her my CEO?" Tony stated proudly.

"Sir, if you are done patting yourself on your back I feel it is time to inform you that your guest is awake and young Master Peter is regaling him with tales of his robot brothers," JARVIS informed the trio. "It would seem that Mister Drake is enjoying them."

"Our son is a genius." From what Tony had heard Tim was a genius who would do very well and he wasn't kidding when he said he would take Tim on as his intern.

"If he is anything like you and Peter we will be dragging the three of you out of the lab," Steve stated fondly. It was no secret that Peter adored Tony's lab and his robot brothers as he claimed DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers as. Peter loved being in Tony's lab so much that Tony had set up a childproof area for him to play and create his robots. DUM-E appointed himself as Peter's helper and after Tony, Bucky and Steve all gave DUM-E the safety talk and ensured that he wouldn't go for his beloved fire extinguisher he would be allowed to help Peter.

U and Butterfingers were still sulking.

"I think if anyone can convince Tim to let us adopt him it will be Peter. I think our little boy deserves some chocolate chip pancakes." Bucky declared as he headed for the ensuite kitchen that Tony had made sure their room had. Cooking relaxed Bucky and he was a wiz in the kitchen.

* * *

"Master Peter, your father would like me to inform you as well as our guest that breakfast is ready."

Tim tensed at the voice that appeared out of nowhere until he forced himself to relax. Tony Stark-Rogers-Barnes was the leader in AI technology. "I assume that you are JARVIS?"

"Indeed Mister Drake-Wayne. It is a pleasure to meet you." JARVIS greeted.

Tim winced at the Wayne added onto his name, a name that he didn't deserve from the way his former pack treated him. "Please just call me Tim." He couldn't stand to be reminded of what he had lost.

"Very well Mister Timothy." JARVIS did not need to ask why the young man asked to be addressed as such, he saw the change in the younger man the moment he called him Wayne.

Peter was up and tugging on Tim's arm, "Come on! Papa makes the best pancakes!"

Since the moment he met Peter Tim was entranced by the young boy. He had always wanted a younger sibling. _'I wish that Damian acted like this. That he wanted to spend time with me. Maybe things would have been so much different if Damian had seen me like a pack member and not someone who needed to be removed.'_ "That sounds wonderful Peter. Lead the way."

Grinning Peter took Tim's hand in his and happily lead Tim and his two beloved pets to the dining area.

"PAPA! DADDY! DAD!" Peter let go of Tim's hand to run as fast as his legs would carrying him as he rushed to greet his parents.

"Hey there Petey-pie." Steve greeted as he swung Peter up into his arms and pressed a kiss onto his son's cheek. Smiling as Peter beamed wildly at him and Tony's grabby hands. Steve passed Peter into Tony's arms as he moved to greet the younger man who was looking wishful at the display.

"Hello, Tim. I'm Steve Rogers-Stark-Barnes but please call me Steve. I'm sure that this is all very confusing to you, but would you please join us for breakfast and we can discuss everything after we have eaten." Steve spoke gently to the omega, it took everything in him not to give in to his alpha instincts to wrap him up in a hug and never let him go.

Tim licked his lips as he eyed the feast being prepared, it reminded him of mornings at the manor. Right about now Alfred would be making everyone's meals. _'I doubt that they even notice I am missing. Or they are celebrating that the unwanted packmate is no longer there. That they no longer have to pretend that they wanted me around.'_

Tim didn't realize that he let out a small whimper until he was pressed against a strong chest and protective alpha scent wrapped around him. Tim breathed in the scent and let it soothe him. He couldn't believe that he was in the arms of Captain America himself, being comforted by him.

"We ain't letting you go back kid, you know that, right?" Bucky spoke up from the stove where he finished the latest stake of pancakes and was placing them in front of Peter and Tony who were both watching Steve comforting Tim from their spots at the table.

That had Tim gaping at the former assassin. "What? No! I can't just leave! I have things to do!"

Bucky gave him an unimpressed look. "Really kid? And what things are that? Running a company for an alpha who let you go and didn't come after you when they should have cared and looked after you? You were in distress kid, any pack should have sensed that and came after you."

Tim pulled himself out of Steve's arms to glare at Bucky, "You don't understand! Yes, I forced myself into their lives, but I should have known that it doesn't mean I was part of their pack! I was unwanted! I was the replacement for the son and brother they lost and mourned! It was only a matter of time before they tossed me aside! I made the mistake of getting attached to them! They were my pack but I was never theirs!"

By the time Tim was done tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. "Why does no one want me?"

No one saw Bucky move until he was in front of Tim and pulling him into his arms. Not at all caring as he fought him. "Listen to me kid. No one had the right to make you feel like that. No one. And if they didn't want you then that is there lost because I have only known you for a few hours and already I know how special you are. Hell Tony wants to take you on as his intern and that is something he swore he would never do. It sounds to me like you need a chance to heal. Peter already adores you, so why don't you stay here for a while. Let us show you how a real pack should have treated you. If you still want to return to them we won't stop you." Bucky promised Tim.

Tim was tired, he was so tired and to have someone care for him sounded nice. He knew that he could leave and go back to his team but there was a chance he could run into Damian and he wasn't sure he could deal with him just yet. Plus he wanted to hear more about Peter's robot brothers, to talk to Tony about his inventions and maybe get a chance to look Bucky's arm. "I need to contact Tam, my assistant."

The tension eased up in the room as Peter smiled happily to himself it looked like he was getting a new brother.

_'DUM-E, U and Butterfingers are going to be so happy!'_ Peter thought to himself as he took a big bite of his pancake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there was such a request for Alfred to appear my muse was happy to supply it. Here is Alfred and his take on everything.

Tam Fox was a force of nature one that showed no fear as she stared down three of the Avengers, a steel look in her eyes that reminded Tony so much of Pepper, he wanted to steal her away.

From the moment she had stormed in and stared them down Tony had been in awe.

"Tim would you please give me a moment to speak with these gentlemen alone?" Tam asked but her tone implied she expected Tim to obey her.

Tim had done his best to keep her calm, pleading with her softly when she first arrived and he had thought it worked until now but the look she gave him made it clear she had just played nice until now.

"Come on Tim. I still have so much to show you!" Peter tugged on Tim's hand as he looked up at him pleadingly.

No one could say no to him.

Tim sent Tam a look that screamed, _'Please don't hurt them.'_

Tam waited until Tim was gone with Peter before turning to the three men, she squared herself up she might only be a beta but she was not someone to mess with.

"If you hurt Tim as his so-called family did, it won't matter if you are a famed super solider, a former legendary assassin and the man who created an iron suit in a cave I will end you all," Tam growled out as she poked Bucky Barnes in the chest. She didn't care that she was threatening three of the most dangerous men in the world when it came to Tim and his happiness there isn't anyone she wouldn't face down.

"I like her," Tony announced.

Bucky did too. "I ensure you that we will do our best to care for him. We won't hurt him. We want to help him to heal."

Tam nodded her head she could see that they spoke the truth. "There is one more person that you will have to speak with and I know that Tim will want to see him."

"And who might that be?" Steve asked curiosity in his voice.

Tam's smile was wicked and sent chills down the three men's spines, "Alfred Pennyworth."

* * *

Alfred puttered around the kitchen manor cleaning up after the morning meal but his heart wasn't fully in it and he knew why.

Alfred loves all of his son and grandchildren equally but Tim has always had a special place in his heart. He had been a bright star shining light when Bruce needed it most when the shadows he lived in threatened to devour him. Bruce had been heading down a dark path after the loss of Jason and Alfred had feared he would lose his son as he had lost his grandson. Then came Tim with his unwavering hope in Batman.

It tore into Alfred as he watched that brightness fade from Tim’s eyes as the pack he loved so deeply never saw how deeply their actions affect him. 

He saw the way Tim struggled to be worthy of the Robin name, to be worthy of the boy who wore it and gave his life. He knew that Tim saw Jason as his Robin and wanted to make him proud. And while Alfred would always be grateful that by a miracle that Jason was returned to them, even if he wasn't the same boy before going in the pit he knew how much it hurt Tim to hear his hero call him a replacement and that he would never be worthy.

He saw the way that Damian's bares, insults about his status as omega and that he wasn't worthy to be Robin or part of their pack. Alfred knew that it was the league's training that was so deeply woven into Damian that it made him act the way he did. He couldn't begin to imagine what the young lad had suffered through.

Alfred knew it would take time for Damian to change but he saw the deep scars it left on Tim as very time Damian mocked, looked down on him or tried to kill him was waved off because he was just a child.

Most of all Alfred saw how much it broke Tim when the alpha he loved with all his heart, the one that he longed for turned away from him when he needed him the most. Alfred wasn't blind he saw the way Tim looked at Richard and the way Richard looked at Tim. He saw the conflicted in Richard's eyes as he tried to keep his feelings for Tim as brotherly and not claim him as his mate like he longed to.

There was no denying that Richard was doing wonderful work with Damian but there had to be another way to do it that wouldn't have cost them, Tim. Alfred wishes with all of his soul that he had encouraged Richard to speak with Tim before giving Damian the Robin suit, to explain and talk things over with him before going behind his back. He would have gently reminded Richard how he felt when Bruce made Jason his Robin without discussing it with him first, how deeply that hurt him.

He would have also made sure that Richard never suggested that Tim go to Arkham. 

More than anything Alfred wishes that he forced all of them to sit down and talk, to make sure that Bruce let Tim know that he was loved and a valued part of their pack. That one's status does not matter to what kind of person you are. That being an omega is less than being an alpha or beta.

The phone ringing pulled him from his thoughts.

"Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth speaking." Alfred was pleased that his voice remained calm.

_"Hi, Alfred."_

The elderly alpha felt his knees weaken as he moved to take a seat, "Master Timothy, I can not begin to express how happy I am to hear your voice. Are you alright my boy?" That was Alfred's main concern.

_"I'm okay. I'm safe. But I know that isn't enough for you, are you free today to meet?"_

"For you Master Timothy I am free whenever you wish to meet." There was nothing that wouldn't keep Alfred from seeing with his own eyes that Tim was safe.

Tim rattled off an address, _"You can come by whenever you are free. I miss you, Alfred."_

"As do I my dear boy." Alfred's voice broke just a little. With the manor empty there would be nothing stopping him from seeing his young master.

* * *

Bucky, Steve, and Tony watched as Tim buried himself into the arms of the elderly alpha who arrived at their hotel suite less than an hour after he had called him. No one could miss how they clung to one another.

Peter was in his room putting away his toys and getting Peggy ready for their visit to the nearby park.

Alfred was the first one to break the hug as he pulled back enough to scan Tim for signs of injuries. Once he was certain that the young man was fine his gaze landed on the trio and they froze they knew that this was not a man to mess with.

"While I am pleased to see that Master Timothy is alright I do wonder what the Avengers want with him?" There was no way that Alfred was about to let Tim be hurt again.

Steve was the one to step forward, "We understand your concern Mister Pennyworth. We can see the bond between the two of you and we understand why you would be wary of us. I can ensure you that we mean no harm to Tim. Bucky found him in distress and responded in a way most caring alphas would, he offered comfort and protection to Tim and that protection still stands. Until Tim himself tells us that he is fine we would like to keep him under our protection."

Like Superman it was hard to say no to Captain America himself but when it came to one of his pups Alfred could and would do so. "If that is what Master Timothy wishes then I will not stand in his way." Alfred looked down at Tim who was gently biting his lower lip.

"For now I want to stay with them. I need distance and while I wish to go to Conner, Bart and the others I can't not when there is a chance Damian will be around. I just need some space for a little bit until it stops hurting." Tim explained looking up at Alfred with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Oh, my dear boy. I wish that things could be different. Your father may not be the best at showing his feelings but he does love you. They all do. It will take time for them to earn back your trust and prove themselves to you and until they do I wish that you will take the time to heal." Alfred gently stroked the top of Tim's head.

Wide-eyed Tim stared at the man he would always see as a grandfather and pack no matter what happened. "Does this mean you won't tell Bruce or the others where I am?"

"Not until they have proven themselves to me that they truly wish to make amends then and only then will give them some clues as to where you are. Your happiness is all that matters to me at this moment. And anyone who tries to interfere with that will feel my wrath."

Even though he wasn't speaking to them Tony, Bucky and Steve heard the underline threat in the other alpha's tone that had them stiffing.

The tension in the room was broken as Peter came bouncing into the room Peggy leash in his hands as the dog excitedly followed her young master with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Hello! I'm Peter! Are you Alfred?" Peter asked smiling brightly at the elderly man who smelled like cinnamon and cakes. Tim had told him stories about Alfred and Peter had been itching to meet him.

"Indeed I am young Master Peter. It is a delight to meet you." Alfred smiled at the young pup who seemed to be a ray of sunshine.

A delightful giggle escaped Peter's lips as he moved towards Tim and took his hand in his free hand. "Tim is going to take me to the park!" Peter announced.

_'Oh Master Damian if only you had opened your heart to see that Timothy was never something to be rid of.'_ Alfred knew how much Tim had hoped to be a big brother to Damian only to be shot down but now seeing the way Peter looked at Tim and how Tim looked at Peter maybe this was where Tim belonged. But sooner than later Bruce would figure out their pack was missing their omega, he had a feeling that Diana would play an important role in that. And everything that had happened while he had been lost would come out. It was an explosion waiting to happen. Alfred was grateful that Tim would be nowhere near that when the fallout began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focus on three of my favorite DC ladies as well as my favorite super dog.

Diana Prince otherwise known as Wonder Woman knew that something was wrong the moment Barbra Gordon contacted her and asked if she could join her for lunch at the Birds of Prey headquarters. It wasn't often that she got the chance to visit Gotham or visit her dear friends. "Maybe if I have the time I can stop by and make sure that Bruce is taking care of himself."

"Barbra, Cassandra, it is nice to see you both again." Diana greeted them both with a smile but she could also read the tension in their bodies. "I have missed something, haven't I?"

And this is part of why Barbra adored Diana, she knew how to get to the heart of the matter without coming off as demanding. "You know what happened after Bruce was thought to be dead?"

A flash of pain appeared in Diana's eyes as she recalled the time she believed like the rest of them that Bruce had been lost to them. "I do. I am still very displeased as to how the Justice League and the other heroes treated Timothy." She wishes that she had done more to support the young hero because in the end, he proved them all wrong and that he was right. He brought Bruce back to them. If it wasn't for Tim refusing to give up Bruce would still be lost in the time stream.

"Is Tim alright?" Worry filled Diana's voice, Cassie had expressed her worry over Tim.

"Tim has left the pack." Barbra's voice was full of pain.

Diana could only stare in disbelief, she couldn't wrap her mind around Bruce allowing one of his sons to leave the pack, at least not without a fight. "How is everyone taking the news?"

The look that exchanged between Cass and Barbra had the truth slamming into Diana like a train. "They don't know."

Barbara shook her head. "No, they don't. Things have changed since we thought we lost Bruce. Dick's decisions affected Tim and Damian and Jason's treatment of Tim has him believing that he isn't part of the pack." Barbra loves Dick she always will but right now she wanted to slap him hard and remind him how he felt when Bruce gave Jason the Robin suit without talking it over with him, even though he was already Nightwing. _'Dick, why didn't you see you were doing the same thing?'_

Diana took a seat. "I know that from Bruce and Cassie that Damian and Tim didn't get along, that they had issues. I just don't understand how it got this bad. Is Tim okay?"

"Tim loves Dick. He is his alpha." Cass spoke up softly.

Only Dick didn't seem to see how Tim looked at him. "He feels rejected by both his pack and his alpha. Dick didn't believe him when Tim needed him the most and add to that it seems like Dick has chosen Damian over him it must have shattered the young man." The life of a hero was never an easy one but it seemed that Tim suffered and lost more than most. He lost his parents, his two best friends, along with Stephanie and then his partner and father figure losing Robin and all that followed after would break anyone.

"I take it that he hasn't gone to the Titans." Diana had seen the struggle in Cassie's eyes as she and the others struggled to work with the new Robin. Tim was there Robin, he was part of their pack and they didn't want to replace him which added to the issues they had working with Damian.

"No. Tim was found in distress by the Avenger known as the Winter Solider and from what Alfred has told us Tim is currently under the care of the bond mates of James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers." Barbra explained.

That news had Diana raising an eyebrow. "That is certainly unexpected and it could cause certain issues when Bruce and the others finally realize that Tim is gone." The Justice League and the Avengers were aware of one another but they had yet to have to work together but for Diana, things were a little more complicated.

"I thought we should warn you given your history with Thor and Loki," Barbra explained. The fact that Thor and Loki had both courted Diana was a little known fact, Barbra knew because she had witnessed the scowl that appeared on Bruce's face when Thor and Loki came to visit and the God of Thunder easily swept Diana up into his arms.

"Thank you for your concern but if Tim comes under the protection of the Avengers pack my relationship with them could allow me to step in and keep everything from spinning out of control."

"That is why I asked to speak to you. I had hoped that you would say that. The last thing we need is to cause an incident with the Avengers once the others wake up and see what they have lost." Barbra knew that if there was any chance of keeping the peace between the league and the Avengers it was with Diana.

"I shall do my best. I hope that Bruce and the others don't stay blind for too long or they risk losing Tim all together."

Cassandra let out a mournful sigh, Tim was her brother. He was the first of them to accept her like a pack member. She would not abandon her brother, no matter what else it might cost her.

* * *

Krypto knew he wasn't supposed to be here in Gotham. And he wouldn't be if it wasn't important. He missed the fresh smells of Smallville but he had an important mission to do one that couldn't wait. He knew that his human would get worried if he was gone too long so he had to be fast.

_Krypto was worried he hadn't seen his second favorite human for a while. He didn't like the new one in the Robin suit he talked down to his humans and he didn't smell like part of Krypto's pack._

_"I know you miss Tim boy, so do I." Conner ran his hands through Krypto's white fur. Things weren't the same without Tim around. Their pack wasn't the same without Tim._

_He wasn't the same without Tim._

_Letting out a whine Krypto licked his human's face, he hated seeing him so sad. He needed to do something. It was his job to look after his humans and that including making them happy._

_Krypto knew what he had to do._

At the sound of a familiar laugh, Krypto let out a happy bark as he followed the sound, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he gave a doggy grin.

* * *

Tim couldn't remember the last time he had such fun or just relaxed like this.

_'Before I lost everyone I loved.'_

Tim did his best to ignore the little voice in the back of his mind that liked to remind him that no matter what he was always meant to be alone and instead focused on Peter.

The young boy was racing around with Peggy happily running after her small human. Anna, who had demanded to come along was currently watching un-amused from her spot on Bucky's shoulder who looked resigned to having the kitten there until she tired of it and playfully glared at Tony was laughing at the sight of the mighty Winter Solider at the mercy of a small kitten.

Steve had his art book out and was currently sketching the sight of Peter and Peggy playing with Bucky, Tony, and Tim in the background looking on. He didn't miss the sight of the smile that appeared on Tim's face or the wistfulness in his eyes. Steve had only known the young omega for a day and already he felt protective over him.

Steve had just finished drawing Tim's face when the young man was tackled out of nowhere by a white blur.

Instantly the three Avengers were on alert Tony had taken Anna from Bucky and was already moving towards Peter as Bucky moved to check on Tim when the sound of Tim's laughter stopped them all.

"Is that a flying puppy?" Peter's eyes were wide as a beaming smile appeared on his face as he stared at the sight before him. "Can I get a flying puppy?"

Tony should have seen that question coming. "Sorry pumpkin, know flying dogs." Smiling at the pout that appeared on Peter's face.

Tim did his best to control the wiggling white mass that was Krypto as the super dog did his best to lick every inch of Tim's face. "I'm happy to see you too Krypto." Tim patted his favorite dog in the world. Not that he would say that out loud to Peggy, she was his second favorite, after all.

Krypto's happy barks filled the air as he continued to lick Tim's face, he was happy to see that his human was safe and sound.

"Does Conner know that you are here?" Tim found himself asking even though he knew that Krypto wouldn't be able to give him an answer.

_'Will Bruce find out you are here and follow you to me? Will, he even care or will he be too busy with his actual family?'_ Tim thought bitterly.

Krypto let out a little whine as if he sensed the negative thoughts overtaking Tim and pressed himself closer to his soft and breakable human, doing his best to offer him comfort.

"I am okay boy. I have you and my new friends." Tim smiled at the happy dog. "Do you want to meet them?"

Krypto let out a happy bark as his eyes zeroed in on the group of people watching them, mostly on the young pup who looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"I can play with the super puppy?" Peter asked and it was only Tony's grip on the back of Peter's shirt that stopped him from running over to play with the mentioned puppy.

* * *

_San Francisco, Titans Tower_

"Hey Conner, you still looking for Krypto?" Bart Allen called from his spot on the couch, his eyes flickering between his phone and the pacing Superboy.

"Yes! It is not like Krypto to just run off and not come back when I call him." Conner was worried he needed to know where Krypto was.

"Well, I found him." Bart casually informed him.

Conner zoomed over to Bart's side, "Where? How?"

Grinning Bart held up his phone showing his Twitter app was open and a picture of Krypto looking happy as can be, not at all caring about the worry he put his owner through, licking the face of Tim Drake.

Conner felt a twinge in his heart, he missed Tim so much.

Bart's hand on his arm had Conner meeting the eyes of his other best friend and saw the same longing there, "How do you feel about going for a secret mission to Gotham to bring back a missing super dog and if that includes visiting our favorite bird, well who could blame us?"

Conner's grin matched Bart's, "That sounds like a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone, I meant to have this chapter up sooner but I got distracted. I ended up skipping ahead and writing the chapter when the Bats realize that they have lost Tim to Bucky and the others. Plus I am writing a big bang that is due May 1st for Camp NaNo so right now that will be my focus for April but I hope to keep up with this story.

Krypto adored the small human that seemed to know how to give perfect belly rubs. That with the attention he was getting from Tim, Krypto was in pure heaven.

Tim had a mild freak out afraid that a flying dog might have gained attention but a quick check on Twitter showed that it only looked like a rather hyper dog jumping on Tim instead of a super dog. It had been pretty easy to find no one could resist taking photos of three Avengers.

Peter was in pure bliss as he patted both Peggy and Krypto, maybe if he showed that he could look after two puppies his daddies would finally let him adopt another puppy. Like his beloved Sammy who was waiting for him.

"Peter has that look on his face," Tony commented to his two mates.

Bucky grunted and Steve shook his head a smile playing on his lips. It was no secret that Peter had been trying to convince them to get him another dog. He had fallen in love with a Samoyed he had seen at a local shelter that Peter loved to go visit with Bucky.

"You think we should tell Peter that we have adopted his beloved Sammy?" Steve asked looking at his two mates.

Tony gave Steve a look, "It is supposed to be a surprise." He stressed out.

"I know but I hate Peter's sad look whenever he talks about having to leave Sammy behind." Steve was weak when it came to his little boy, he wanted Peter to be happy and the sad eyes he gave when he came home with Bucky from the shelter.

"You have problems, I'm the one who has to be the heartless monster to tear him away from his beloved Sammy, you try dealing with two sets of puppy dog eyes," Bucky grumbled under his breath. It was never easy dealing with a sad and sulky pup who didn't cheer up until he was reunited with his beloved Peggy and Anna.

"You are a true hero Bucky boo and I shall reward you properly when we get back to our room." Tony winked at his alpha.

A low lustful growl escaped both Bucky and Steve, Tony was a tease and he knew it.

"So this is all it takes to get you to smile a face full of kisses from Krypto."

Tim froze at the familiar voice as Krypto let out a serious of happy barks as he bounced between his two humans and the human pup.

"Conner. Bart." Tim still choked up when he saw his two best friends alive.

It took everything in Bart not to use his super-speed to rush over to Tim's side and pull him into a hug, still, he might have moved a little faster than normal but was stopped by a small figure moving in front of Tim.

"Tim, you know these two?" Peter asked, his eyes narrowing as he took in the two strangers, they seemed nice but he wouldn't let anyone take Tim from him.

Conner couldn't help but grin at the small little boy who puffed up his chest and was standing protectively in front of Tim. "I am Conner Kent, this is Bart Allen and we are Tim's best friends. And you are?" Conner asked.

"I'm Peter Stark-Rogers-Barnes. Those are my daddies over there and they can kick your butt if you try anything." Peter warned.

Conner and Bart finally glanced at the three men watching them and blanched as they realized who they are. "Tim, do you know that you are hanging out with Iron Man, Captain America, and the Winter freaking Soldier?" Bart asked in disbelief and a little awe.

"Yes, I am aware." Tim smiled fondly at Bart.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Bart would have started vibrating if Tim and Conner hadn't shot him a glare.

Bucky blinked as he found a pair of warm brown eyes sparkling up at him, "I am Bart and I am a huge fan of you! You are my hero!"

Bucky had no way of responding to that. It wasn't often that someone told him that he was their hero.

"Can you teach me to kick as..." Bart was cut off by Tim's hand covering his mouth.

"No swearing." Tim hissed, nodding his head towards Peter who was looking on in interest.

Tony knew right away that he was going to like these two newcomers. "So is this the part where we ask about embarrassing stories about Timmy here or is that too soon?" Tony teased.

Tim let out a loud groan at the unholy glee that appeared in his so-called best friend's eyes.

"Oh do we have stories," Conner informed them with glee.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"It would seem that my dear Detective has finally left his rather ungrateful pack, though I am not happy with who he has chosen to keep company with now." Ra al Ghul commented, a dissatisfied look on his face as he studied the new information that has been brought to him.

Lifting his head Ra gazed at the three who were bowed before him. "Go, keep watch over him. Make sure that no harm comes to my chose one. No one will claim my omega. Timothy is mine and no one else shall have a claim to him." Ra growled out.

"Yes, master." Three voices agreed as one, with or without their master's permission they would be checking on their omega.

* * *

Sensing that Tim would want some alone time with his friends Tony managed to convince Peter and Steve to go with him to get something to eat. Bucky, on the other hand, wasn't going anywhere.

_'Oh well, you can't win them all.'_ Tony thought as he leads his son and mate towards the food carts.

Conner tried not to show that he was a little nervous having the freaking Winter Solider gaze on him. "So how are you, Tim?" That was the most important thing.

A small smile appeared on Tim's face, something that had been missing for a while and it warmed Conner and Bart's hearts.

"I'm okay. Or I am better than I was." Tim licked his lower lips, he couldn't lie to his two best friends and could be pack mates. "I am still hurt, I thought I found my pack only to lose them. I thought I found my alpha only to realize that he never wanted me and couldn't wait to replace me." Tim hated that his voice choked just a bit.

Bart snuggled deeper against Tim's side as Conner's arm tightened around Tim's shoulders.

"I don't know what would have happened if Bucky hadn't found me. I was in distress and so lost in the rejection, he saved me." Tim whispered in a soft voice.

Bart and Conner knew at that point that Tim wouldn't be coming back with them, not right away, he needed to heal and that seemed to be what he was beginning to do with Bucky, Steve. Tony and Peter.

"Just promise that you will call and visit us." Bart pleaded.

"You two are stuck with me for life. You will never get rid of me." Tim promised.

"Good, because I'm not afraid to take on all of the Avengers if they hurt you, even the famous Winter Solider." Conner boasted.

Bucky snorted softly, he knew that there was more to those boys then meets the eye, he wouldn't underestimate them. Plus Bucky was certain if things had been different Tim would have ended up with Conner. _'Still, we won't know what the future holds.'_

"What are you going to do if they try to get you back?" Bart asked the question that had been on both his and Conner's mind.

A look of utter heartbreak appeared in Tim's eyes, "I doubt that is ever going to happen. There is no place for me with them, they have made that clear."

_'Yep, I'm liking these two.'_ Bucky thought fondly as a protective look appeared in both Bart and Conner's eyes.

"If they try anything I'll kick their asses!" Bart declared.

That got a laugh out of Conner and Bucky as Bart pouted. Tim comforted his friend, "I'm sure you could take everyone but Cass and Babs."

"Yeah and that is only because they will be on our side, kicking asses, we can only hope that they leave some for us." Conner pointed out.

Bart brightened up, "It's a good thing we have them on our side, they are going to bring the pain." It wasn't anything the Bat-family hadn't earned.

The last thing Tim wanted for his family, yes he still saw them as his family, fighting over him. They might not care about him but he loves them and he wants them all to get along but he didn't dare voice that out loud to his friends, the last thing he wanted was for a pissed off Winter Solider hunting down Batman.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim wasn't at all surprised to see Cassandra was waiting for them when they arrived back at the suite. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face at the sight of his sister. "Cass!"

From his viewpoint in his papa Steve arms, Peter watched as his new brother embraced the newcomer. "Who is that?" He asked with a frown on his face.

Steve recognized that look, Peter was a little bit jealous. "Someone who must be very dear to Tim, so that means we are going to be nice to them."

A tiny grumble escaped Peter as he crossed his arms over his tiny chest, "I guess."

To Steve, Peter looked utterly adorable that he couldn't resist pressing a kiss on the top of his son's head.

Bucky knew who was sitting in their room, hugging Tim, Cassandra Cain. Hydra had been interested in her for a while after all she was one of the few people who could take on him and Steve and win. David Cain was utter scum for what he did to his daughter. Bucky had been thankful that he never had been set to collect her.

Bucky had heard that she had been adopted by Bruce Wayne and had a close bond with Tim out of all of them.

"Should we be worried about how she got in here?" Tony asked Bucky as he glanced at their son who was safe in Steve's arms.

Bucky understood Tony's worries, "If she was a danger I would have done my best to take care of her but she seems to care about Tim and I think Tim needed this."

Tony didn't miss the way Bucky had phrased that, with narrowed eyes, he tilted his head up to look at his mate, "What do you mean you would try and take her? You are the Winter Soldier!"

"She might not look like it but she could take me, Steve and Natasha," Bucky explained.

Slack-jawed Tony looked between Bucky and the young woman, he knew that looks could be deceiving but this took the case. "You will explain more later." 

While that was all happening Cassandra clung to Tim just as tightly as he clung to her. "Miss you brother."

"I'm still here Cassandra. I'm always here for you." Tim whispered into her hair.

Cass pulled back to look Tim in the eyes, "Go with them, you must. To heal. I come visit."

Tim was happy to know that he had the support of both Cassandra and Alfred. "I will hold you to that."

"Babs and Diana support you as well. Not at all happy with the others." Cassandra wanted it clear to Tim that he still was pack to them.

A low whistle escaped Tim's lips it was never a good thing to have Barbra and Diana mad at you and both at the same time? "I don't want to cause any issues. They are still pack, I don't want them or you to lose that."

That had Cass shaking her head, "Doesn't matter. You are our pack, we won't lose you." She declared a determined look on her face. "Much to learn not just Damian but Bruce and Dick. Learn that just a child doesn't excuse bad behavior. Damian must be taught how a real pack acts, that his behavior and words hurt. Tell this to Bruce and Dick I will." Cassandra knew her pack wasn't perfect but they were hers and she wasn't going to lose any of them.

Tim believed Cassandra, she had the same background as Damian but she didn't use that as an excuse to get away with nasty comments and trying to kill someone, not that she did that. "You'll be a good teacher for Damian." Dick had tried but he never spoke up when Damian said something that tore into Tim or when he tried to kill him, he just responded that Damian was a child and he was still trying to unlearn what he learned from the league. Tim did understand that Damian had come from a different world and he wanted to be better and he tried to get along with him but there was only so much Tim could take and he just gave up. Damian wanted to hate him for his role in the family and for what he was.

Tim was proud of being an omega and he wouldn't let anyone tear him down. "You being an omega might help him to understand better." Tim hoped that Cass could help Damian be the man that Dick believed he could.

"Teach him that it doesn't matter if you are alpha, omega or beta what matters is how you treated those around you." Cassandra knew that Damian was taught that omegas were nothing, he looked down at Tim for that. "Now introduce me to your new little brother." Cass had seen the small child watching them, looking at Tim with protection in his eyes, he would be good for Tim.

A bright smile appeared on Tim's face as he turned to face Peter, who when saw that Tim was looking at him his frown melted away as he tugged at Steve's shirt.

"I go to Tim, now!" Peter turned his pleading eyes up to his dad and no one could say no to them.

"Okay little man, okay." Steve bounced his son in his arms as he moved towards Tim and his guest.

"Peter, this is my sister Cassandra Cain, you can call her Cass. Cass, this is Peter." Tim introduced them.

Peter looked between the two of them, "Since Tim is my new brother does that mean you are my new sister?"

Tim saw the moment that Cassandra was charmed by Peter, "I am."

Peter's face lit up in a huge smile and it took all of Steve's control not to drop Peter as be began to bounce even more, "Yay! I've always wanted a sister! Do you want to play with me and Tim?"

Cass knew that no one could ever say no to those pleading brown eyes, "I'd love to."

* * *

_Avengers Tower_

James "Rhodey" Rhodes let out a groan as he itched to bang his head against the table in front of him. "Please tell me that you are making all of this up?" Rhodey begged.

Sam Wilson, rubbed his alpha's back, he understood Rhodey's pain.

Pepper shot Rhodey a sympathetic look, "I wish I could Rhodey but it is true."

"Bucky and Steve were supposed to keep Tony from doing things like this not encouraging him or attempting to outdo him! Adopting stray and abandoned animals is one thing but they can't just adopt an omega!" Rhodey swears that those three are trying new ways to give him gray hairs.

"And not just any omega but one of Bruce Wayne's adopted sons," Sam added.

Natasha understood why they were worried. "Bucky, sensed an omega in distress and his alpha side refused to just leave him. From what we can gather the young man was in full rejection of his pack. He did it to save him, and we all know Rhodey that you would do the same thing." Natasha shot Rhodey a knowing look.

Okay, Rhodey had to admit that Natasha had a point it was how he met Tony in the first place. "I know that and damn right I would do the same damn thing but Wayne is not someone to mess with."

"Bucky is prepared for a fight. He won't let Tim return to a pack unless they prove they are going to take good care of him. Add in the fact that Tony has been wanting to steal Timothy Drake-Wayne from Wayne for years to come work as his personal intern." Pepper added. This was looking to be a real mess.

Phil Coulson could feel a headache beginning to form, "This was supposed to be my week free of any drama or Stark-Rogers-Barnes related disasters." Phil had been looking forward to it.

Clint Barton snuggled into his alpha's side, "I hate to break it to you love but this is Tony and Bucky along with Peter there was no way that Steve would ever be able to say no to them. And let's face it trouble has a way of finding them."

Phil glared at his mate, "I was hoping that for once it would be peaceful."

Natasha grinned, "Well we do have one thing to our advantage. Diana Prince, the omega that many believe is interested in Bruce and Bruce is interested in. Wonder Woman herself had a past with Thor and Loki."

With that bombshell dropped Natasha popped a piece of muffin into her mouth.

* * *

_Asgard_

Loki grinned there was mischief in the air and he was going to have a glorious time.

"Loki, promise me that you will behave." Thor pleaded with his mate.

The growing grin on Loki's face did nothing to ease Thor's fears or worries. "Oh don't worry dear brother I will behave, I just plan on enjoying the chaos that is to come. It is time to see if Diana alpha to be is worthy of her and to meet our newest pack member."

A fond sigh escaped Thor, he would just have to keep an eye on his beloved and ensure that he didn't cause too much chaos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't expect to have another chapter ready so soon but I read the comment someone left about Jason and suddenly Jason demanded to be written. I am supposed to be working on a big bang due May 1st so I don't know when the next chapter is coming, sorry about that. But I need to focus on that story right now.

Jason Todd was having a great time on the Outlaws island, enjoying his time with his two mates. Yes, he had been slowly mending the bonds between him and his Bat-family pack, but there was still a lot of hurts to overcome. He was close to Alfred, it was impossible not to be. The man was just too caring. Hell somehow he had gotten close to Timmy, the boy he had tried to kill and hated for taking his place.

Jason knew that Talia hated Tim, once he was free of the pit madness he realized that she had twisted him, passed on her hate of Tim to him. He never understood why he figured that part of it had to do with the fact that she thought all omegas were beneath her.

He owed a big part of it to his mates Kory and Roy, they both helped him to see that Tim hadn't replaced him. No one could replace him, he was Jason Todd one of a kind.

So with their support, Jason reached out to Tim and he saw it, saw that Tim was distancing himself from the pack and no one was trying to stop him. They fought to bring him back so it baffled Jason that they would let Tim go without a fight. Especially given the fact that Dickie had more than brotherly feelings for Tim.

Jason did his best to make Tim feel like he was part of the pack but given he was still on the outs he was sure it didn't do that much to make him feel welcomed. Letting out a sigh Jason couldn't help but think back to the last talk he had with Tim.

_"Hey, replacement." Jason casually announced as he took the seat next to Tim on the rooftop. He was surprised to see that he was the only one here after the dejected way Tim had left the Cave. 'Of course, Dickie is too busy making sure Damian is okay and not checking on the brother who needs to be cared for. Get your act together or you are going to lose him.'_

_Arms wrapped around his legs Tim kept his face buried in his knees, he didn't want anyone to see how Damian's words had gotten to him._

_"Damian had no right to say that to you. If it had been Roy he would have slugged him and Dick for defending him." Jason had felt rage bubbling up in him as he recalled the name Damian called Tim, the name that Dick and Bruce missed all they saw was Tim lunging at the youngest and called him out on it._

_"Why does he hate me so much?" Tim asked in a broken tone, turning his head just enough so he could look at Jason. He blinked surprised to see that Jason was without his helmet, only his mask covering his face._

_Jason let out a long sigh, his fingers itching to pull out his smokes, "I don't know baby bird. I know that part of it is Talia's teachings. I heard her say those phrases so many times. It is no wonder that she passed her hatred of omegas, of you, onto her son."_

_That had Tim blinking in shock, "Why does Talia hate me?"_

_Jason shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. But she fuelled that hatred in me. She made sure that I believed you replaced me, that you were everything Batman wanted in a partner. That with the pit rage made me hate you. I don't by the way."_

_A faint light of happiness appeared in Tim's eyes, "Thanks that means a lot to me. You were always my Robin."_

_Jason felt a surge of warmth fill him. "Thanks, baby bird. I think you might have been my favorite Robin." Jason's lips curled up into a smile when he saw the shock and awe fill Tim's eyes. "As for Talia, I think she hated you for being an omega and then gaining her creep of a father's respect. He wants you to be his heir, which will happen over my dead body. Ra respects you and Talia hate that and she used Damian to break up our pack. I already had issues with you, Bats and Golden Boy and then he comes along adding to the stress of it."_

_"What should I do?"_

_Jason could hear the longing and hopeless in Tim's voice and it tore into him. "For now? I say spend time with the Titans. You need a chance to heal and let the Bats see what they are missing without you around." Jason patted Tim on the shoulder, "Put yourself first for once."_

So Jason wasn't at all surprised when Oracle messaged him.

"This better be important Babs, I've got two incredible gorgeous mates waiting for me." Jason drawled out, a lewd grin on his face.

Barbra rolled her eyes, but Jason could see a hint of a smile on her face. "I'll let you get back to Kory and Roy in a moment, I just wanted to update you. Tim seems to have been adopted by the Winter Solider and looks to be heading to spend time in New York with the Avengers."

That had Jason sitting up, "Holy hell, how did Brucie and Dickie take that news?" He needed to hear all the juicy gossip. The look on Babs's face had him deflating, "They haven't noticed, have they?" His heart broke for Tim.

"They haven't. But Cass, Alfred, myself and now Diana know and Diana is one her way to visit the cave." Barbra informed him.

Jason let out a low whistle, he adores Diana and can't understand why she had any interest in Bruce, in his opinion she was too good for him. "Please tell me that you are going to be filming that meeting?"

Barbra's lips curved up into a smile, "Of course I will. And I will send you the footage if you promise to swing by to New York and check in on Tim." She bargained.

"Of course I will. I need to make sure that baby bird is being treated okay." Jason didn't say it out loud but there was no chance he was missing on meeting the Avengers.

* * *

"Welcome Miss Diana, it is always a pleasure when you visit, do please come in." Alfred greeted the Amazon princess. He couldn't think of a better person for Bruce.

A smile graced her lips as Diana leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Alfred's cheek. "Hello, Alfred, it is so nice to see you as well."

Alfred offered her his arm, smiling at her when Diana took it, "I do believe I know why you are here."

Diana nodded her head, "I had a very interesting conversation with Barbra and Cassandra. I had hoped that they were wrong but even Cassie has come to me with her worries about Tim." A sad expression overtook her face.

"Indeed, I had my own conversation with Master Tim and the Stark-Rogers-Barnes family and I do believe that they would be good for him. The young Master Peter has already adopted Master Tim as his older brother and I do believe that he will fight anyone who tries to take Timothy from him."

"My son is with who?"

Like the man who stalks the night he is neither Diana or Alfred had noticed Bruce's arrival in the shadows until his growl filled the air, a dark look was on Bruce's face and he didn't look happy.

Tea suddenly became very interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, sorry about that but I am still hard at work on my big bangs that are due next month. The next chapter has Tim starting his life over with the Avengers and soon Dick will appear and realize what he has lost.

Bruce looked between his father figure and oldest friend and his hopefully someday to be mate, surely he must have misheard. "I will ask again, Tim is with who?" Bruce growled and he knew that his tone had slipped into the Batman tone.

Diana and Alfred exchanged a look. "I believe that this conversation would be best served over tea as we sit and discuss a very important matter, one that has been overlooked for far too long." Alfred declared. When it looked like Bruce was about to decline Alfred merely raised an eyebrow and gave him a look.

Diana hid a smile, no one could say no to Alfred when he looked at someone like that. Bruce grumbled something he will forever deny that he did, and followed behind the other two.

There was a type of tension in the patio, where Alfred had decided to serve the tea that afternoon, it was a rare sunny day one that they should take advantage of.

"Now will one of you please explain to me why Tim is with Tony Stark and his mates for some reason?" Bruce had reached the end of his patience, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

“Now Master Bruce, for too long I have stayed silent. While you and Master Richard have done a remarkable job with Master Damian you have still failed in one area. You haven’t made him see that words can cause as much damage as any weapon can. He has verbally and emotionally abused Master Timothy to the point where he no longer believes that he is your son, that he is not a true member of this family or a true member of this pack. Master Timothy has been told that he is the older one so he should know better. Both you and Master Richard have used the fact that Master Damian is still a child and his upbringing with the League as a way to excuse his treatment of Master Timothy. While that is true as adults it is up to you and Master Richard to teach him how deeply words can damage and leave scars that may never heal.”

Bruce could only stare at Alfred. It took a moment for him to maul over what he had just been told. He knows that thing has been rough Damian and Tim clashing from the moment they met. Damian not holding back that he didn't think Tim belonged with them, that he had been nothing but a placeholder. Things had only gotten worse since his "death" and Bruce wasn't blind he knew that a rift had formed between Dick and Tim, one that had never healed, instead had only gotten worse over time.

Tim's status as an omega hadn't helped, Damian looked down upon him for that. Bruce knew that a part of it was Talia's teachings, he saw firsthand how omegas were treated in the League.

"Damian is just a child." Bruce found himself saying.

"Indeed Master Bruce but you are forgetting one thing Master Tim for all of his maturity is still just a young man himself. A young man who has never had a loving family, who fought for his place here, the young man who you treated as a partner first it wasn't until later that he became your son. As much as I love Master Jason and Master Damian they treated Master Timothy horribly. They both have tried to kill him and while Master Jason has reached out and apologized to Master Timothy, they have begun to make amends. Master Jason has changed since he found his mates in Master Roy and Miss Koriand'r. He is more comfortable who he is." Alfred pointed out calmly to Bruce.

Bruce had to admit that Alfred had a point that Jason had changed so much since he mated with Roy and Kory.

"What do I do?" Bruce asked in a broken tone. "Do I let Tim go?"

Reaching out Diana took Bruce's hand in hers. "For now it might be best. Tim needs time to heal, Cassie has told me her worries about Tim and her fear that they might lose him. The Titians have done their best, they have tried to make Tim a member of their pack but he is loyal to you. Give him time to heal, he needs it. I know it hurts but this is what Tim needs and not what you need."

"I hate it when you, both of you, are right." Bruce knew that he had to let his son go and he just had to hope that Tim came back to them.

What none of them noticed was the fourth figure hiding in the shadows listening to everything.

* * *

Damian Wayne had been raised to believe that omega was weak and unsuited for anything but breeding, no omega was allowed within the League unless they were there to serve any alpha that demanded them. They knew their place. So when Damian learned that his father had allowed an omega to wear the symbol of the Robin, to serve as his partner he couldn't understand it. Drake was weak and Damian vowed to show it to his father, Grayson, and Todd that Drake was unworthy to be considered family.

Only to fail time after time as Drake came out on top, he had thought that when Grayson gave him the Robin suit and cast Drake aside that finally, someone had seen what Damian did that Drake was a weak omega who didn't belong as Batman's partner only for Drake to go out and not only find proof that Batman was still alive but he had also done the impossible and made himself appear worthy in his Grandfather eyes something no omega had ever done before.

_'I don't understand it. Why are Pennyworth and Diana fighting so hard to keep Drake where he doesn't belong?'_ It baffled Damian, Drake had finally realized that he had no place in his family, or as one of the Bat members. _'They will see that we are better off without him.'_ But Damian couldn't get rid of his nagging doubt that he was wrong in his thoughts about Drake.

* * *

It was the day that Tony, Steve, Bucky, and Peter were set to head back to New York and Tim had decided to go with them. He had packed his things from his Nest, Cass had given her word that she would cover Tim's patrol area while he was gone. He had told Tam that he was taking a leave of absence from Wayne Enterprise.

_Tam studied Tim, she knew how hard everything had been on him, she was one of the few people who knew what he went through on his search for Bruce. She knew he was hurting. "Good."_

_Tim blinked at her. "Good?"_

_"Yes, Tim you need to heal. Hell Owen's Pru and Z have been more of a pack to you then the Wayne's! And they are assassins!" Tam growled out, she hated how Tim had been treated by his so-called family and it was only her promise to Tim that she wouldn't go off on them but that didn't mean she had to keep quiet over this._

_"So you think it is a good thing that I am going with them?" Tim asked in a small voice, Tam hated that._

_"Yes, and I will come to visit you. I have always wanted to meet Pepper Potts." Tam reassured him._

_Tim shuddered, "The world isn't ready for you and Pepper to meet. I'll miss you, Tam."_

_"I'll miss you too Tim."_

A strong heavy arm made of metal landed on Tim's shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts and he leaned into Bucky's embrace, "Are you ready to go kid?" Bucky asked in a soft tone.

Looking around his apartment one last time Tim nodded, "Yeah I'm ready."

_'Goodbye, Gotham.'_ Tim thought as Bucky lead him out of his apartment down to the street where Peter was waving so hard that he nearly fell out of Steve's hold and Tim felt his heart lighten as he saw them waiting for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter spent the entire plane ride telling Tim all about his many aunts and uncles.

"Now Uncle Rhodey is the one that dad loves to call all kinds of names his favorite is honey bear. Uncle Rhodey turned bright red and growled like a bear when I called him Uncle Honey Bear." Peter babbled.

Tony snickered he recalled that moment fondly, it was saved by JARVIS and he planned on playing it at Rhodey's next birthday. Sam, had asked if JARVIS could make it his ringtone for Rhodey. Tony had known at that moment that Sam was the perfect match for his Rhodey.

"Now Uncle Loki is the one I wish would visit more. He is always teaching me funny jokes and pranks!"

Both Bucky and Steve did their best not to groan, it had taken some time but Thor had given them proof that Loki hadn't been in control of himself, that he had been tortured at the hands of Thanos when he invaded New York.

Tony, had been the one who forgave Loki first, he had a firsthand experience at being tortured, Bucky was quick to follow again he knew what Loki had suffered through. With Tony and Bucky supporting Thor the rest of the Avengers slowly came around. It certainly helped when it came clear that Loki doted on Peter.

_Peter had begun teething and he was miserable making his parents and the rest of his family miserable, they wished there was a way that they could help Peter._

_"May I?" Loki asked in a soft voice, looking at the very tired Tony who was rocking Peter back and forth trying to get him to stop his crying. "My ice magic may be able to aid young Peter."_

_Tony hesitated only for a second, he had grown to trust Loki and he would even claim that they were friends but he had trouble letting anyone but Steve and Bucky hold Peter. But if Loki could offer some kind of aid to Peter then he would take it, he hated seeing his son in any kind of pain._

_Taking the whimpering toddler from Tony Loki hummed an Asgardian lullaby under his breath as he worked his magic on Peter. "Shh little one all will be alright soon," Loki promised as he let his true self come forward and slipped his icy finger into Peter's mouth, instantly the child began to gnaw happily on Loki's finger, as the coolness soothed his aching gums, while Peter was doing that Loki cast a small spell on Peter one that would allow a soothing coldness to soothe his gums the moment he had the slightest bit of pain._

Peter made it very clear that he utterly adored his Uncle Loki much to the horror of Bucky and Steve. Tony found it beyond amusing.

"Uncle Clint is good at pranks too! Oh, and he takes me in the vents where we crawl around and we pop out of them scaring everyone! Well everyone but Aunt Natasha, Uncle Clint is scare of her." Peter mock whispered to Tim.

Tim could only laugh, Peter was adorable. "I can't wait to meet them all." It was clear to Tim that Peter loved his family a great deal and he couldn't deny that he felt a pang of longing that was something he always dreamed of having, there was a time he thought he had found that with Bruce, Dick and the others. _'No now is not the time to think of them. This is a fresh start for me. It is time to leave them in the past.'_

Bucky saw the change in Tim's posture and he knew that he was finally taking the steps to distance himself from his former pack. _'And if they know what is good for them they will stay far away from him or I might just have to go Winter Solider on them.'_

* * *

Dick Grayson also is known as Nightwing flew through the air, enjoying the feel of the air rushing over him as he used the bars in the cave. He cast a glance over at the younger boy keeping up with him, worry-filled him that for some reason Damian was being quiet well quieter than usual.

"Something bothering you Little D?" Dick usually waited for Damian to talk to him but he could feel the rage and anger pouring off the younger alpha in waves.

"The Amazon is visiting," Damian informed Dick.

"I know I greeted Diana when I arrived." It was no secret that Damian wasn't all that fond of Diana, he found her a worthy warrior but he held her status as an omega against her. Dick tried his best to get him to see past the League as well as his mother's teaching but it was tough. _'I'm just thankful that Damian has never said anything degrading to Tim because he is an omega.'_

A sharp pain went through Dick's chest at the thought of Tim, his younger brother, and in truth someone he wanted so much more with. He felt his alpha side whimper. Things had been tense between them since he made Damian his Robin and didn't believe him when he claimed that Bruce was alive.

Damian studied his older brother, his Batman, and wondered if he should inform him of what he had overheard. _'It isn't as if Grayson truly cares about Drake. He saw that omega had no right to the Robin suit. After all, he didn't stop him from leaving to search for father, nor has he attempted to seek him out to spend time with him and he certainly never objected to what I informed Drake his only real uses is the last time he was in the cave. That must mean that unlike the others Grayson has seen reason.'_

"Drake has left Gotham, he has been taking in by those weaklings known as the Avengers and Pennyworth and the Amazon have convinced father that it would be best if they allow Drake to go with them. I agree after all he has no place here, we do not need a knot taker whore."

Dick froze at the vile name that omegas used to be known as. Horror filled his eyes as he looked at Damian, his little brother, "Please tell me that you have never called Tim that. Please, Damian." Dick found himself pleading.

"Tt." Damian couldn't see why Grayson had such an issue with that name it wasn't the first time he had called Drake that.

"Answer your brother."

Both jumped at the sound of Bruce's voice coming out of the shadows. Neither had heard him arrive in the cave.

Bruce stared at his youngest son, thankful that he had left Diana upstairs with Alfred, she did not take kindly to her fellow omegas being addressed as such.

Crossing his arms over his chest Damian tilted his head up and met his father's gaze head-on, "I do not know why you and Grayson are making such a big deal after all you stayed silent the last time I called Drake that. You even admonished him for daring to attack me, his superior. I thought you finally saw reasons that omega is beneath us."

Stumbling back Dick let out a kneeing noise as he recalled that fight, he hadn't been paying attention to what Damian said to Tim only responding when Tim launched himself at Damian. Now he understood Jason's look of disgust as he chased after Tim after the younger man had left the cave, holding back his tears after Bruce and Dick tore into him for attacking his little brother.

_"You're older Tim, you're supposed to know better."_ Dick's words came rushing back to him.

"Oh god, what have we done?" Dick felt like he was going to be sick.

"So this is what Alfred was talking about." Bruce had hoped that Damian had let go of Talia's teachings about how omegas should be treated, especially someone who should be considered as a part of their pack. "I think it is time that we talked about how you have been treating Tim since you arrived and why it needs to stop." It was time for Bruce to start being a father to all of his children.

* * *

The Avengers knew when their missing members returned as Peter came running into the room, dragging a handsome young man behind him.

There was a bright blinding smile on Peter's face as he proudly announced, "This is Tim, my new big brother! He is the best!"

A feeling of warmth filled Tim at Peter's words.

A woof filled the air and Peter's eyes widened even more as a familiar Samoyed came running around the corner. "SAMMY! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Peter couldn't believe his luck he had a new brother and a new puppy.

Giggling Peter threw himself at the new dog, Peggy quickly following behind her young master while Anna headed towards Tim, letting out a pitiful meow she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Smiling Tim did as Anna asked.

With Anna in his arms, Tim turned to greet the Avengers, he could feel a sense of nervousness take over him. "Hello everyone it is nice to meet you all."

Anna gave the Avengers a glare that promised she would rip up all of their belongings if they made her new human sad, a fact that was reinforced as Bucky stood protectively behind Tim, his murder face out in full glory.

Clint smiled he already liked this kid and he had to be someone special to get Bucky so protective, "It's nice to meet you kid. Stick with me and I'll show you all the tricks."

Natasha smacked Clint on the back of the head and Tim was instantly reminded of Cass. "No getting him into trouble."

A cocky grin appeared on Clint's face, "I don't get into trouble, trouble finds me."

A laugh escaped Tim and he felt happier than he had been in a long time.

* * *

"I just think that this is a very bad idea."

"Yes Owens, we got that the first twenty times you have said that."

"Well, it bears repeating! This is the Avengers Tower you want to break into, home to the Winter Soldier! Not to meant the freaking Avengers who unlike Batman, except for the Red Hood, don't have an issue with killing if it is for the greater good and in the protection of their family."

"We have our orders and we need to make sure that Drake is okay, you know since his last so-called family treated him like shit we need to make sure that isn't going to happen again."

"You just want to see if you can get past the Winter Soldier and the Black Widow."

"Like you don't want to try your sniping skills against Hawkeye."

"Okay, true. I still say this is a bad idea that is going to end in tears and another broken nose for Pru."

* * *

It was no secret that Lian Harper had the fierce Red Hood wrapped around her little finger, Roy snickered at how Jason utterly melt when Lian called him papa Jason.

"But papa Jason I need to make sure that Uncle Tim is going to be okay! What if they hurt him!" Lian exclaimed in horror at the idea of one of her favorite uncles getting hurt. She needed to make sure that Tim was going to be okay.

Jason had informed them about Tim being adopted by the Avengers pack and Lian had responded just as he expected. "Don't worry I already promised that we would stop by to visit, so you can make sure Tim is okay and let them know just what will happen should anyone hurt our baby bird."

Lian gave a satisfied nod, "Good. I'll go pack."

* * *

Now Peter might be young but he was smart! His daddies, aunts, and uncles all told him so, he knew that Tim had been hurt and that it had been his family who hurt him! Which baffled Peter, sure families fought but they still loved each other, and Tim was so amazing! How could anyone let alone his own family hurt him?

This is why Peter needed uncle Loki to visit and soon, he needed his help in coming up with ways to keep Tim safe encase his family tried to take him back. _'No one is taking my big brother away from me.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I meant to have it out sooner but I got held up first with writing for the TimKon week and then I had stories for other challenges to finish. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I have most of the next few chapters plotted out and soon we will have the Bat-family meeting the Avengers. Jason will show up first. 
> 
> As for Damian, he has a lot of growing to do and to overcome the teachings he had from Talia. It will be a journey and he will grow to understand how important Tim is to the pack and that there is a place for both him and Tim. But not before Peter has a chance to call out Damian's behavior.

"Welcome to Wonderland!" Tony did his best showboat voice.

Tim's eyes were wide as he took in the glorious sight that was Tony Stark's lab. "Wow." Tim had dreamed about someday seeing it but never actually thought it would happen.

Three bots came zooming over, they seemed to be eyeing Tim up and down.

Peter beamed at them and proudly announced and he made sure to point to each of them as he named them, "DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers this is our new brother Tim."

All three bots let out whistles that Tim was convinced where their version of happiness, something that was confirmed as all three bots twirled around him letting out even more whistles.

"It is nice to meet you all." Tim smiled at them. He couldn't wait to get to know them.

"Word of warning if DUM-E offers you a smoothie don't drink it until Jarvis says it is okay too," Tony warned Tim.

The bot in question let out a low and sad whistle.

"Don't try and pull that act on me, you know you are a disaster with the smoothie maker," Tony called back to his oldest of bots.

Peter gave a solemn nod in agreement with his father. "Sorry DUM-E but daddy is right."

If possible DUM-E looked even more dejected at his brother's agreement.

Tim could only laugh, a laughter that was echoed by Steve and Bucky had a soft smile on his lips as he watched his little family.

* * *

_“Little D you don't believe that do you?” Dick asked hopefully._

_Bruce stared at his youngest son, “Did you ever say something like that to Tim?” This wasn't the loving father Damian had gotten to know this was the pack leader speaking. "Please tell me that you never called him a knot taker."_

_“It is the truth. Drake knew that an omega didn't deserve to wear the cape or have a place by Batman’s side that is why you gave me the cape Grayson. You knew that only alpha could serve by Batman’s side. It is why you didn't stop him from leaving or disowning him from the pack, no one has a use for a weak omega like him.”_

_Dick stumbled back like Damian had just struck him._

After that conversation Dick had wasted no time getting out of the cave, he had started patrol earlier than normal and without Damian by his side but he needed to think and blow off some steam, and beating up some bad guys would help with that.

As a rule, Dick Grayson did his best not to get jealous or let his alpha side guide his judgment. That is until Tim Drake became the third Robin. The first omega partner of Batman and everything changed.

While flying across the rooftops Dick had time to reflect on when everything changed between him and Tim.

It all started when Tim met Conner. Dick had been, no he still was, jealous of Tim’s bond with Conner, the fact that Tim changed the colors of the Robin suit to become the colors for him and Conner as a way of remembering him, an action that had all the heroes whispering about mating between a Bat and a Super had Dick seething.

Dick had been seething to watch Tim mourn over Conner like he had lost his mate. He understood that Tim had been hurting he lost Conner than Bart and so many others. He saw how deeply those losses affected Tim. But at the same time, he had wanted to hurt Tim and by taking the Robin name away from him he had done so.

Dick knew he made the right choice in giving Damian the suit but he also knows the way he went about it the wrong way. Not talking to Tim first before to make sure he understood why he couldn't have him as his sidekick instead of going behind Tim’s back and giving Damian the suit. 

And telling him that he was crazy, suggesting that Tim should go to Arkham when he needed support. Dick was certain that had been the end of their relationship.

_'Tim has every right to hate me as he should.'_

He also wishes that he had seen how deeply the teachings of the League went that Damian arrogance went beyond thinking Tim wasn't worthy of the suit or his place in the family but that he was something not even worth considering humans. “Oh Timmy, I failed you so badly.” 

Dick had seen it, he had seen how Damian treated Tim. How he had tried to kill him, emotionally and verbally abused Tim every chance he got and he just did nothing. He told Tim over and over that he was the older one that Damian was just a child. He had failed them both. He had promised to be there for Tim and when he needed him the most he let him down. It was no wonder Tim had left, and Dick wanted him back. Tim was everything to him, he had pushed him away because he feared that he would lose control of his alpha and claim Tim as his.

A black blur appeared in front of him.

"Cass?" Dick found himself asking.

Black Bat came out of the shadows and fell into a fighting stance.

Cassandra had been following Dick for a while and she saw it. 

She saw the way Jason wanted to make amends for how he treated Tim. She saw how he struggled against the pit madness, Talia twisted teachings and his alpha instincts to protect an omega. 

She saw the regret in Bruce's eyes as he wished to hold Tim. To once again have his son look at him with love in his eyes, to have Tim seek him out just. To it just be them. To have Tim look at him with love and trust.

She saw the longing, jealousy, and love Dick was battling with. Torn between being a big brother to Tim or to give in and ask Tim for another chance to court him to be his mate.

She saw Damian struggle to let go of his mother and the League’s teachings. To see that being an omega doesn't mean one is unlovable, to be used and tossed aside. That Tim being a part of their pack means there is no place for him. That both he and Tim are wanted and loved. He didn't understand why Tim was so important to them all.

She saw the pain in Tim's eyes as he was rejected by the alpha he loves. The belief that Jason and Damian were right that he had no place in their pack, that he was the stand-in, the replacement for the lost son and the blood son.

She saw Alfred wishing for those he loves to be happy even if that means letting one go and find a new family.

Right now she saw that Dick needed to work out his rage. She could take him with ease.

A smile appeared on Dick's face as he fell into a fighting stance at well and when Black Bat gave a nod Nightwing attacked.

* * *

Bruce hadn't missed the way that Dick had left the cave, his exited left a tense silence in his wake. He let out a sigh as he studied his youngest. He wondered how he missed it.

Damian for all that he had grown still had much to learn. He didn't understand how packs work or how important omegas were and now it might be too late.

"Damian I need to know what you think the role of omega is in its pack." Bruce needed to know the damage Talia had done to their son and if there was a way to fix it.

"Tt. In the league, omegas were used for breeding. Mother never hid her distaste of the fact that _omega_ was wearing the Robin symbol, mother made sure that I understood how much of disgrace it was that an omega dared to claim my rightful spot." Damian declared lifting his head in defiance. "She was right Drake is nothing but useless. Richard saw it when he rightfully gave me my place as Robin."

Damian knew he came to his father with those teachings at the forefront and when he met Tim who at the time seemed so happy to meet him he looked at him with disgust and distant

_“I do not associate with filthy knot takers.”_ Damian still recalls the look of hurt that flashed in Tim's eyes as he backed away from him. "I have insulted Drake and tried to kill him from the moment we met and no one told me to stop with the insults and verbal abuse it was clear to me that everywhere else was just like the League that omegas were beneath everyone else, only good for breeding and keeping a bed warm."

Bruce felt shame fill him both Diana and Alfred were right he should have done something sooner. "Oh, son that is not true at all. There was a time when people thought the way the League and your mother do. That omegas were weak and good for nothing but breeding, taking care of children, and staying home to keep it clean and have meals ready for their alpha.”

“What changed?”

“The appearance of Wonder Woman. Diana never hid that she was an omega. She showed that being an omega didn't make her weak or beneath an alpha or beta. That your status doesn't define you.”

Damian did not miss the fondness in which his father spoke about Diana and he wondered if his father fondness for Diana played a role in his mother’s hatred of omegas. Still, he didn't mean that Drake was meant to be a part of their pack, they could get another omega to take his place. _'I will prove it to father and Richard that we do not need Drake. After all, it is clear that father plans on making the Amazon his mate she could easily take the role of pack omega and she is a worthy warrior. Yes, Drake is gone and they will see we are better off without him.'_ Damian decided.

Bruce saw the stubborn glint in Damian's eyes and he knew it was going to be a long road to get Damian to see beyond Talia's teachings.

* * *

Tim was tired and bed sounded so good to him. _'Running after Peter was like running after Bart on a sugar high.'_ But Peter was not ready to go to sleep just yet.

"Come read with me, Tim," Peter called placing his favorite books on the couch. Not able to deny Peter anything Tim joined him on the couch and smiled when he saw Where the Wild Things Are, Goodnight Moon, and Paddington Bear books mixed into the pile.

"Which one should we read first?" Tim asked Peter.

Peter thought long and hard as he stared at his books until he pulled out A Bear Called Paddington and handed it to Tim. Then he crawled up into Tim's lap. "This one." Peter declared.

Smiling Tim started to read.

* * *

Eventually Bucky, Tony, and Steve joined the two young boys and Tony took over reading, it didn't take long until both Peter and Tim had drifted off into dreamland.

Bucky smiled softly at the sight of Tony wrapped around both Tim and Peter as they slept in his hold. Steve was gazing fondly at them as he sketched the three of them. Bucky wasn't surprised that Tony had taken Tim under his wing. Tim truly was fitting among them.

Rhodey came to join Bucky and a soft smile appeared on his face as he studied his best friend. "You know that Wayne isn't going to let his pack omega go without a fight," Rhodey whispered to Bucky.

Bucky's face darkened he knew that Rhodey was right. "And we will be waiting for him and his pack. They want Tim back they are going to have to prove it to him that they are sorry and they love him. Still, they are going to have a fight on their hands. We aren't going to give him back so easily." Bucky growled out.

And Rhodey knew that Bucky meant every word and he almost felt sorry for Bruce Wayne but he had been around Tony long enough and he saw that there was much more to Bruce than that Brucie act he put on. There was a darkness to him, the man was more than he seemed.

It was going to be interesting when Bucky and Bruce met face to face for the first time. _'I just hope the Tower survives that meeting.'_

* * *

Once they were sure that Tim and Peter were out for the night Steve carefully picked up Peter and carried him to bed while Bucky took Tim, he had made sure that Tim had the empty room next to Peter's.

Laying the young omega down on his bed Bucky frowned at how light Tim was. "We are going to have to put some meat on your bones." He grumbled under his breath.

Tim let out a mumbled, something that sounded like coffee before burying his head in the soft pillow, and Bucky could only shake his head. "Good night Tim."

"Night alpha." Tim slurred out before he gave in to the call of sleep.

Bucky could feel his heart skip a beat. Tim was accepting him as his alpha. It was on the tip of his tongue to call him son but he knew that it was too soon for that but he hoped that soon he could.

* * *

Bucky practically floated into his and his mates' room.

Steve and Tony exchanged a look they had only seen Bucky that happy when Tony said yes to being their mate, Tony told them about him being pregnant and Peter calling him papa.

"Tim called me alpha," Bucky informed them without prompt.

Tony and Steve could see it that Bucky alpha was seeing Tim as his packmate. Of course, if Tim's old pack came for him it would be a battle but they wouldn't say that to Bucky not yet Tim needed to heal and it was Bucky that was helping him. For now, they would keep quiet.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Bucky knew all about the League of Assassins. In his time as Hydra's Winter Solider, he had crossed paths with them and the League quickly learned to run the other way if they came across him.

"Why are three Leagues of Assassins in our living room?" Bucky growled out slipping into his Winter mode.

Prudence Wood, Owens, and Zeddmore Washington exchanged looks before Z and Pru as one shoved Owens forward.

Owens shot his pack mates a look that promised he would get them back, that is if they survived meeting the living legend of assassins the Winter Solider. "Look, I know you don't have any reason to trust us. And let's face facts you could kick our asses with ease. But Tim is important to us. He might not be part of our pack formerly but after what the four of us lived through we have formed a bond. We know that he was having trust issues with his other pack and we wanted to see with our own eyes that he was being cared for."

Before Bucky could respond, he was enjoying the fear he put into their eyes from giving them his murder face a familiar light filled the room.

"So what have we missed?"

Bucky wanted to groan it wasn't bad enough he had to deal with League of Assassins a smirking Loki and worried-looking Thor strolled into the room.

Loki grinned as he looked around the room, "I do hope that you haven't had fun without me?"


	12. Chapter 12

“UNCLE LOKI!!!!”

Before anyone could address the newly arrive Asgardians or the three assassins lounging about the room a small blur latched itself to Loki’s leg.

Loki smiled down fondly at his dear nephew, “Hello my dear Peter. I do hope that you have made me proud and caused all kinds of mischief while I was gone.”

Peter beamed up at the trickster, “I did!”

“Wonderful,” Loki was very proud of his young protégé. A mournful sigh at his side had Loki rolling his eyes as he glanced at his mate and wasn’t at all surprised to see a pouting look on Thor’s face as Peter ignored him. “I do believe that Thor is waiting for your greeting.”

Feeling bad for ignoring his other uncle Peter released his grip on Loki’s leg and threw himself at Thor’s leg, “I’m sorry Uncle Thor! I didn’t mean to! I love you!” Teary brown eyes gazed up at Thor.

In an instant Thor had Peter up in his arms and smiled at the young boy, “I understand so do not worry little one, my brother has always been one to command attention. I do not mind that you greeted Loki first.”

Bucky was grateful to see Peter safe in Thor’s arms and had back up in Loki in case the three assassins tried anything.

“Pru? Owens? Z? What are you doing here?” Tim’s confused voice came from behind him which made Bucky wonder just how the hell Tim knew them.

“Hey, boss!” Owens waved at Tim; still, he didn’t make a move there was no way that he was going to do anything that would piss off the Winter Soldier himself. _‘I like living too much.’_

“You’ve been holding out on us.” Pru grinned as she took in the three Avengers her smile only grew as a blush appeared on Tim's cheeks.

The moment Tim saw his friends, former league of assassin friends, his mind was whirling. He needed to come up with a reason that would explain how he knew them without realizing that he is a hero and his connection to Batman.

Bucky saw the fear in Tim's eyes and felt his alpha instincts take over and he moved over to Tim and placed a comforting hand on the omega's shoulder as he whispered, "It's okay kid you don't need to tell us anything. We won't force you to tell us anything that you don't feel comfortable sharing."

Tim relaxed at that moment and subconsciously leaned into Bucky's hold something that neither the two Gods nor the three assassins noticed.

A bright smile appeared on Thor's face, "Ah this is a most glorious event you have acquired a new son! We must throw a fest worth of this wonderful event!" Thor declared.

Loki rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his mate as hefted Peter up onto his shoulder when the young boy grinned brightly as he stared down at everyone from his new height. His mate was always good with children and he knew that Thor was longing for a child of their own.

"Papa! Tim! Look how tall I am." Peter called to his family.

Bucky shook his head a fond smile on his face, he could never stay down when Peter was so happy, he was a ray of sunshine. "Your daddy will be so jealous your taller than him now. The only one as small as your dad is Tim here." Bucky teased.

A huff came from behind him as Tony and Steve entered the room, "I will have you know Tim and I are smol not small, we are also adorable, full of sass geniuses." Tony reminded his alpha.

A smile appeared on everyone's face as Tim nodded both he and Tony were wearing matching serious expressions.

"Point Break, Reindeer Games, nice to see you both again. Thor if you want any pop tarts ever again you will keep a tight grip on my Petey-Pie." Tony threatened.

Thor knew that was not an empty threat. "You have my word Man of Iron no harm shall come to my nephew."

Satisfied that Thor knew he meant business he turned to the three people that he had never seen before, "So do I even want to know?"

The lone woman spoke. "We are friends of Tim there we just want to make sure that he is okay. We have been through a lot so we needed to see with our own eyes that Tim is going to be treated okay and that no one will attempt to kill him like his other pack." Pru growled out.

All the Avengers were reminded of Natasha and they knew this wasn't a woman who would be pushed around.

"Pru, please don't piss off the freaking Winter Soldier." Owens hissed as he glanced at the famous assassin who was looking more amused than threatened.

Steve instantly fell into a protective stance, "How do you know who Bucky is?"

Z didn't look that impressed, "Besides the fact that it was international news when Tony Stark used his BARF to help deprogram the famous Winter Soldier who turned out to be the long thought to be the dead best friend of Captain America James "Bucky" Barnes who then mated both Rogers and Stark? I have no clue how we could have known who he was."

A sheepish look appeared on Steve's face, "Sorry it is just reflex to want to protect Bucky." He explained.

A deep breath escaped Tim as he looked at his three friends, "Ra knows that I have left Gotham doesn't he?" He needed to know there was no way that he was leaving his new friends in danger but not telling them about Ra's obsession with him.

Owens gave Tim a pitting look, "Sorry kid I wish I could tell you differently but yeah he knows and you know what that means."

Closing his eyes Tim swallowed hard, he had been safe being a part of Batman's pack but the distance between them had been a weak spot that Ra had used now Tim was pack less. Oh, he did not doubt that the Avengers would protect him but there was Peter to consider and if Ra learned how much the young boy had come to mean to Tim he wouldn't hesitate to use him against Tim.

"Tim?" Peter's worried voice broke through Tim's thoughts as he opened his eyes to see everyone in the room looking at him with worry in their eyes.

Tony knew the look in Tim's eyes well it was that of someone being hunted and ready to run, Bucky had the same look in his eyes when they first found him. "Jarvis, please call the rest of the team to meet us and see if Darcy is free to look after Peter."

"Right away sir."

Crossing his arms over his chest Peter scowled, "I want to hear this. Tim is my big brother, I need to protect him."

Tim found himself choking up, he had always wanted a little brother and now he had Peter and he would never let Ra get his hands on this sweet boy.

"Peter, I know you have plans of your own to come up with and you know Darcy will be more than willing to aid you in finalizing them." Loki smoothly cut in.

Peter's brown eyes lit up with glee, his uncle was right! His aunt Darcy was a master at pranking she even earned Loki's respect.

"Do we even want to know?" Steve asked a little worried about the look in his son's eyes, the last time he had that look he had created a glitter bomb that he used on Clint, payback for eating the last of the cookies.

"Nope!" Peter answered sweetly and gave his papa an innocent smile.

Tony's eyes narrowed, "Nice try but I invented that tone of voice and that look. As long as you promise not to cover any of the Avengers or the bots in glitter again we will let you keep your secrets for now." Cleaning up all that glitter had been a bitch, especially since Clint decided to spread it by hugging everyone, well everyone but Natasha and Bucky because he liked living, of course, Peter took care of Bucky by giving him a big hug and covering him in the pink and purple glitter he had chosen.

"Okay, daddy." Peter wanted to rub his hands together his aunts and uncles were safe from his glitter attacks, no those would be for those who hurt his Tim.

Amusement flowed through Loki as he saw his protégé struggling not to crackle with glee. _'Ahh yes, this shall be fun.'_

Thor wanted to sigh he was certain that his beloved was up to something.

Anything that might have been said was cut off as Darcy came into the living room, "Hey welcome back Thor, Loki, the tower was getting too boring without you two."

"Aunt Darcy! Uncle Loki told me you could help me with my plans!" Peter cried from his spot still on Thor's shoulder.

Recognizing the look in Peter's eyes a bright smile appeared on Darcy's face, "I'd be more than happy to help so big guy hand over the small fry." Darcy ordered holding her arms out to take Peter.

With a reluctant sigh Thor handed Peter over to Darcy just as the rest of the team entered, no one said anything until Darcy and Peter were out of the room.

"So I take it the reason you called this meeting is because of the three assassins in our living room and not our returning Gods?" Phil asked as he eyed the trio.

"No, it is about me and my connection to them and the League of Assassins," Tim spoke up.

* * *

Talia al Ghul snarled as she threw her phone at the wall, "Useless fools." She growled under her breath, her contacts had followed Timothy Drake only to back down when they saw he was under the protection of the Winter Soldier. She didn't understand her father's obsession with the omega but if she could get her hands on him it would be a key to taking him down. Her father wanted Tim as his heir and mate she would make Tim hers first. Then not only would she have something her father desired but also away to get her beloved back and get rid of the Amazon.

"If those fools can't do it then I will do it myself." Talia vowed, "It looks like I am heading to New York."

* * *

It hadn't been easy for Tim to figure out a way to explain his connection without giving away Bruce and the other's secrets. "I am or was the hero known as Red Robin I worked with Batman, no I will not tell you who he is. During a battle, he was thought to have been killed but I had this feeling something was wrong and then I found proof." Tim went on to explain how he had found the proof that Batman was alive but no one believed him, that he was consumed in grief and didn't want to accept the fact that his mentor was dead.

The Avengers listened as Tim explained how he went by himself seeking out a way to rescue Batman, they could tell that he was downplaying the danger he put himself in but they wouldn't push him for answers at least not yet.

"Ra al Ghul was the only one to believe me and he assigned Owens, Z, and Pru to aid me," Tim grossed over the fact that they had been ordered to kill him first. "Since then Ra has become a little obsessed with me." 

Bucky's eyes narrowed as his alpha side surged forward and he wanted nothing more than to seek out Ra and rip him apart piece by piece, "How obsessed?"

Tim wasn't sure how to answer that without sending Bucky into a protective alpha rage.

"He wants Tim to be his mate, willing or not, and heir and carry his child that will be the next in line after Tim." Owens had no problem in answering Bucky.

Now normally Tony found his mate murder face beyond sexy but right now he had a protective alpha ready to protect his cub to calm down which is why he climbed into Bucky's lap and let out soft purring sounds.

It was Loki who broke the silence as he looked at Thor, "Dear brother we should get into contact with Diana, she would be of great help."

Slack jaw Tim could only stare at the two Asgardians, "Wait you know Diana?"

Loki's smirk was pure mischief, "Very intimately."

_'Hulk protect the tiny bird.'_ Hulk grumbled in Bruce's head.

"Hulk says he will protect his tiny bird," Bruce informed them with an amused smile on his face.

Tim was many things but a fool wasn't one of them and there was no way he was arguing with the Hulk that he was tiny. 

Clint smiled at Tim, "Don't worry we will all protect you that creep isn't getting close to you at all."

Hope-filled Tim, he hadn't told his friends or Bruce and the others how bad Ra was getting he didn't want to add the extra drama. _'Admit it you were afraid that they wouldn't believe you.'_ A small voice whispered in Tim's mind, one that sounded like Damian and Tim his best to ignore it. "Thank you, everyone, you have no idea how much this means to me."

* * *

"Well this is a surprise, what are you doing here Goldie?" The last thing that Jason Todd had expected to see at his safe house in Gotham, he had stopped by to pick up a couple of things and to let Alfred know he was heading out to see Tim, was Dick Grayson in his living room with a bag at his feet.

Dick's blue eyes seemed to burn with fire as he stated, "You are going to see Tim, I'm coming with you."

Jason knew that tone of voice and Dick wasn't going to take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this story I had so many challenges to finish but I had the idea of Tony and Tim being called small and Tony correcting everyone, that he and Tim are smol and Hulk calling Tim tiny bird that inspired me to write this chapter. Hopefully, the next few chapters won't take as long as I have a lot of them plotted out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter I hit writer's block but it seems to be gone and now my muse has returned and the chapters are coming along. We will see Bucky vs Dick in the coming chapters as well as Peter and Damian meeting very soon. 
> 
> Plus Talia and Ra are still to come.

"I just want you to all know I was against this," Jason announced as he entered the Outlaws ship with Dick following right behind him.

Crossing her arms over her chest Kory stared at her ex before turning her attention to her mate. "Are you sure this is wise? We are already dropping in on Tim without warning shouldn't we warn him?" Kory's relationship with the Robin's was a rather complicated one. At one time she had thought Dick was the love of her life and that he was the one she was destined to spend her life with and even though their relationship fell apart she still cares a great deal for Dick. Even though they hadn't meant to be and she found one of her true mates in his adopted brother, she also had a special spot in her heart for Tim. She had seen the weariness and mistrust in his eyes when she saw him at the Titans Tower when she stopped by to visit Raven and Gar.

It wasn't until Kory convinced Tim to join her for a day out did they have a chance to talk.

_It was a beautiful day Kory loved the feel of the sun on her skin as it hummed through her, powering her up. Her companion didn't seem to share her love of the sun from the way he was glaring sullenly behind his designer shades._

_"I see that Jason, as well as Raven and Garfield, were not lying about your dislike of the sun," Kory commented with laughter in her voice._

_Tim's glare darkens, "You might love the sun but given who adopted me my hatred of the sun is understandable."_

_Kory couldn't help but compare Tim to a disgruntled and grumpy kitten and given her strength she could easily carry him like a kitten. "The sun is good for you." She reminded him again only this time it was full of teasing._

_"We will agree to disagree," Tim grumbled but this time with a small smile on his face, one that filled Kory with warmth._

_Laughing Kory ruffled his hair._

_"Timothy, I hope you are okay with me inviting you out today. I wish to get to know you better." Kory explained._

_A soft smile appeared on Tim's face, he had always admired the alien princess but didn't want to force her to spend time with him, "I'd like that very much and I want to get to know you as well Kory."_

_"Wonderful I heard from Raven that you are wonderful at picking out delightful hair clips. I wish for your help in picking some."_

_"It was Gar, Bart and Conner wasn't it? You go on one shopping trip with Cassie, Cass and Raven and come back with clips in your hair and no one lets you forget it." Tim would be getting sweet revenge on his so-called friends._

_A musical laugh filled the air, "I think that would only be fair that we pick out some for them as well as Jason and Roy." Kory suggested a mischievous look in her eyes._

_The look that appeared on Tim's face could only be declared evil, "I think Jason will love divine with a pink flower one."_

_Once again Kory's laughter filled the air._

Dick looked at the woman he once thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with, the woman he had planned on marrying but fate had different plans for them. "I know that I made mistakes when it comes to Tim and I need to fix things with him. I was a fool and I didn't realize how much I needed Tim in my life until he was gone."

Tilting his head Kory studied Dick and she could see the truth, he finally realized what Tim was meant to be to him, his mate. "Very well we shall give you a ride but it doesn't mean that Tim will want to see you or that you will even be allowed into the Avengers Tower." Kory declared much to the astonishment to Jason, Roy and Dick. "Come along boys." Turning on her heel Kory headed towards the cockpit.

Roy and Jason exchanged a look, "Well you heard the lady." Roy shrugged as Dick carried his bags to the cargo hold. "Notice no one thought to inform Dick that Cass, as well as three assassins who have defected from Ra and pledged their loyalty to Tim, is staying with Tim," Roy commented.

A wicked grin appeared on Jason's face, "Well I guess that will just be a surprise for Dickie when he gets there."

* * *

_Avengers Tower_

"Coffee." Twin moans filled the air as Tim and Tony both zombied walked towards the coffee maker and stared at with trembling lips and teary eyes as they realized the pot wasn't ready.

Peter let out a giggle, "Daddy and Tim are twins." Even he knew about his dad's love of all things coffee.

Cass could only shake her head, "Too much coffee bad for smol brother and smol Tony. It is why they smol." Cass teased.

Even though he was lacking coffee Tim knew when he was being teased by his sister and he shot her a glare and a "hey," even though at the moment he looked like a disgruntled kitten than a scary fighter who had tangled with the league.

"Coffee is life. There is no insulting coffee or those who need it." Tony muttered.

Rolling his eyes with love Bucky moved towards the stove to cook breakfast for not just Peter but also Tony and Tim who needed more than just coffee to survive on even though they disagreed with him, the two of them believed that they could live on coffee and spite alone.

"Waffles papa!" Peter called from where he was sitting and looking over his shoulder Bucky was treated to not just Peter's puppy dog eyes but Cass' as well.

"Waffles it is." Bucky agreed and his smile grew as Peter cheered.

Once they had their coffee Tim moved towards the table to sit between Cass and Peter while Tony moved to Bucky to get his good morning kiss.

"They look like they belong," Tony murmured to Bucky as he glanced at the table where Peter was telling Tim and Cass a story.

"They do." Bucky had to agree and part of him wanted to keep both Tim and Cass as part of their pack but in the end that would be up to them but for now, he would enjoy this while it lasted.

* * *

_Wayne Manor_

Diana bit back the sigh as she looked between her husband and her step-son, the tension-filled the air. Since Damian's treatment of Tim had finally been acknowledged things hadn't been the same. Cass was gone from the manor last they heard she was with Tim. Jason had informed them that he was planning on visiting Tim. But what Diana thought was bothering Damian the most was that Dick hadn't come around he had put a distance between him and Damian something that he hadn't ever done. Dick was the only other alpha that Damian respected and to fear that he had lost that in his treatment of the pack omega had left him reeling.

Diana just hoped that it was enough to make Damian look at himself and see how beyond what he had been taught and start seeing that the league had been wrong about the role an omega plays.

A loud crack of thunder sounded above the manor breaking the tension.

"Thunder on a clear day? That is unusual." Alfred commented.

Diana had a feeling that it wasn't a storm moving in, "I believe that we are about to have guests. Isn't that right Loki?" Diana called out.

"Dear Diana couldn't you have let us have our fun." Loki pouted as he and Thor appeared in the dining room.

Thor's face lit up at the sight of Diana and he was moving towards her before anyone could say anything and in seconds she found herself in his arms. "My Lady Diana it has been far too long."

A laugh escaped Diana as she hugged her old friend, "Indeed it has. You look wonderful my friend."

A low growl filled the air as Bruce glared at the God who was holding his mate, he sounded more like Batman than Bruce.

A chuckle escaped Loki as he made himself comfortable in a chair, "Oh yes this is going to be so much fun."

* * *

_Avengers Tower_

Tim had been alerted that Jason, Kory and Roy were coming to visit and he couldn't wait for Lian to meet Peter so the last thing he expected when the Outlaw ship landed was for Dick to be the first one off of it.

"Dick, what are you doing here?" Tim could feel his mouth growing dry as he looked at the man who had broken his heart.

Dick found himself swallowing hard as he looked at Tim, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Tim in person. "I've come to prove myself worthy to be your mate."

That was the last thing that Tim expected the hear.

A small blur appeared in front of Tim holding his arms out protectively, "You can't mate my brother without papa, daddy and pop's say so." Peter declared.

"That's right Peter he can't." Bucky agreed as he appeared out of the shadows where he had been waiting and came to stand beside Tim, he dragged his eyes up and down Dick and he had to say that while the other alpha was stunning he wasn't all that impressed. "Until Tim states otherwise he is under my protection and if you want to prove yourself worthy of mating with Tim, you need to prove yourself to me," Bucky growled crossing his arms over his chest.

Now Dick could understand why this alpha was protecting Tim, he had found Tim when he had been in distress and thought he had been abandoned by his pack and Dick was thankful he cared for him but he wasn't going to let him stand in his way. Tim is his and nobody was going to stop him from courting Tim.

"I was wrong this is going to be fun," Jason commented.


End file.
